Baseball Brings People Together
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: What if one game can open Gabriella's mind about hating sports? What if Troy falls for a fan? What will happen when he finds out that, that girl is in a wheelchair? Will her brothers help Gabriella with what happens next? Will there be love? TxG
1. Before the Baseball Game

**Ok so a lot of people wanted True Love back but I couldn't come up with anything so since it has basically had a good "ending", I'm going to end it with that chapter with everyone together celebrating Christmas. But don't feel so down because that means, I have another idea for a new story involving a girl in a wheelchair. This story is a combination of Love in the Game, True Love, Do Fairytales Exist? (YouTube series), and Sport Star Falls in Love (YouTube series). I am hoping that you will give this story a chance. Love in the Game is still going on and of course many of my other stories are as well but this was in my head and I though why not go with it? So here is the first chapter. Please give it a chance. Thank you!**

**Baseball Bring People Together**

**Chapter 1**

**Before the Baseball Game**

"Gabby!" Josh ran over to his older sister, "Guess what?"

Gabriella looked over at Josh, "What Joshy?"

"Dallas got us tickets to the Yankee game, next to the dugout of the Yankees!" Josh jumped up and down, "I'm so excited. You're going to go, right?"

"Josh, you know how I feel about sports," she gave him a look but he pouted his lip out and she sighed, "How do you think they are going to get me down to those seats? They aren't handicap acceptable."

"Dallas got all of us tickets," he grinned, "meaning all three older brothers are going which also means that they can carry you down and leave the chair either in the car or at the top in the handicap section."

"You put a lot of thought into this didn't you?" she giggled as he nodded his head excitedly, "Alright, I can't say no to you."

"I know," Josh grinned as he ran out of the living room screaming, "She's going to go! I got Gabriella to go to the game! Let's go!"

Gabriella grew confused, "Wait, the game is today?"

"Yes little sister, it's today," one of the other older brothers, Sam walked into the living room, "so you better get back in your chair, wheel to your room and get changed because we are leaving in an hour."

"Fine," Gabriella transferred into her chair and wheeled to her room to get ready.

As she is getting ready, I am going to introduce you to her brothers. Dallas, whose real name is James but Dallas is his nickname because he was the only one born in Dallas, Texas before the family moved to New Jersey. Then, you have DC which is short for David Christopher, the first to be born in New Jersey. Last for the older brothers, you have Sam who lets people call him Sammy especially Gabriella who he is very close to then. Last but not least, you have Josh who is the youngest at thirteen years old. Gabriella is twenty years old, Sam is twenty-one, DC is twenty-two, and finally Dallas is twenty-three. Everyone still lives at home since they have to help take care of Josh when their parents aren't home. If you haven't already noticed, Gabriella is also in a wheelchair and has been since three years old. Now that you have met the family, we can get back to the story.

Gabriella wheeled her chair out to meet her brothers in the living room, "Ok so I'm ready."

"Wow that was fast," DC looked at his sister, "but ok let's go."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Can you believe the season is already half over?" Chad looked at his best friend, "It feels like we just started our rookie season."

"Dude, it's only July," his friend chuckled at him, "plus it's not like we're never going to play again when this season is over."

"Yeah it's so easy for you to say Troy," Chad tossed a ball to Troy as they were practicing for the game, "if you keep playing like you are, you're going to be the rookie of the year and of course the team will keep you."

Troy rolled his eyes, "It's all about the game Chad. It's all about winning as a team, not one person's record, but the whole team's record."

"Wow you sound like how I used to take the game," they turned to face their manager, Derek Jeter, "it's good to see people still believing in that."

"Well you were one of the best to do it," Troy gave his manager a smile before he walked away, then looked back at Chad, "plus enjoy this moment while we have it because you never know if something can happen like an injury or something that could cause the career."

Chad nodded catching the ball Troy threw at him, "You're right man. Just live in the moment."

Troy smiled as they kept practicing for the game. He has always wanted to play baseball ever since he was little and ever since Derek Jeter was captain of the game. He was now twenty-one years old playing his favorite game with his favorite player as his manager on his favorite team. Nothing could get better than this, well other than also playing with his long-time best friend, but other than that, nothing would make it better.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"This is amazing!" Josh squealed as they sat down in their seats and looked to his side, "Look the dugout is right there and the On Deck circle is right there."

Sam chuckled at his little brother's reaction as he placed Gabriella down in one of the chairs, "Yes buddy, when Dallas said he got tickets here, he was serious."

"Yes I was," Dallas chuckled sitting next to Gabriella who was in the first seat and looked at her, "You ok? Are you comfortable enough? Do you need a pillow for your back?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes before getting comfortable, "I'm fine Dallas. This is actually quite comfortable."

"Be easy on him Gabs," DC gave her a look as he sat on the other side of Sam who was sitting next to Josh who was in between Dallas and Sam, "he only wants to make sure that you're comfortable because we know how your back gets."

"I know," she looked at her brothers, "but I'm fine, really."

Sam nodded his head before looking out to the field, "This is amazing."

Josh agreed, "Yeah and Gabriella is so lucky to sit right next to the dugout, the players could start talking to her."

"Sure Josh," she nodded her head, "but remember, I'm not that into sports so I wouldn't really care."

Dallas nudged her in the side with his elbow, "You never know, you might actually meet your prince charming and I would definitely approve since he would be on the team."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her eldest brother before placing her head to her hand that was leaning on the side of the chair. She hoped that the game was going to go fast. Her brothers knew she wasn't that kind of girl that was into sports but they still bring her out to them, not wanting to leave her home alone. But little did she know, her brothers might actually be right about meeting her prince charming.

**So what did you think? If you have watched Sport Star Falls in Love and everything else that I have mentioned in the above author's note, you will know that there will be drama. I just don't know what kind of drama yet but I'll be thinking about it. I know this chapter was probably boring but I wanted to basically just introduce the characters. Next chapter will be when of course the two favorite people in everyone's mind that read these stories will meet. Will it be a good meet? Will Troy realize that she's in a wheelchair? Will Gabriella change her mind about sports? What do you think? Please leave a review letting me know if you want me to continue or not. Thank you!**


	2. The Game

**Here is the second chapter of Baseball Brings People Together. I know, it's different but then the same to my other stories in some ways but believe me, it will be different. Like I've said on my other stories, April 21****st**** which is today is my birthday. I am 18 years old! Please give me a special birthday and review this. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Game**

Today for the baseball game, the Yankees were up against their long-time rivals, the Boston Red Sox. The Yankees are on the field first as the Red Sox are up at bat. The first pitch was ready to be thrown and all four Montez boys were excited. Gabriella couldn't understand how people could get so easily excited over sports especially her brothers.

Dallas looked next to him placing his arm around Gabriella, "You know, I remember bringing you to your first baseball game, six years ago."

"Yeah," she nodded her head looking at him, "but I thought we were going to a Broadway show."

"True," Dallas nodded his head, "but you still had fun."

Gabriella pushed his arm off of her, "That's because I was fourteen and excited that you still had time for me, with you being a senior and all."

"Hey you know I always had time for the greatest people in my life."

Sam looked at Gabriella, "Besides you had us whenever the loser wasn't around."

"True that," DC agreed chuckling.

"Oh if you three want to triple team on me," Dallas looked between them, "I will never bring you with me to anything again and only my favorite sibling, Josh will come."

Josh put his fist up in the air chuckling, "Yeah. Love being the good brother."

The four older siblings laughed at the youngest sibling's reaction. As they stopped laughing, they looked out to the field realizing that the Red Sox have made their three outs for that inning and the Yankees were coming up at bat.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"We're going to get some food," Dallas looked at Gabriella, "You going to be ok here by yourself?"

"Yes Texas boy," she rolled her eyes, "I'm a big girl."

"Fine by me," Dallas stood up and looked at the other three boys, "Let's go and leave Ms. Whiny by herself."

"Hey!" Gabriella reached over and slapped Dallas on his back before they walked away laughing and she groaned sitting back, "Brothers."

"Can't live with them, can't live without them," Gabriella was startled at the voice but found the owner of the voice who had a sorry look on his face, "Sorry it's sort of hard to not overhear anything that's being said from your seats."

"It's fine," she nodded her head noticing he was in the dugout and wearing a Yankee uniform, "You're a Yankees baseball player?"

"I am?" The guy looked down pretending to just notice what he was wearing before looking back at Gabriella, "Oh I guess I am."

Gabriella giggled slightly, "Sorry not a big sports person."

"Ah," they guy nodded as he looked at her, "don't take this the wrong way or anything but why are you here?"

"Brothers make me," she shrugged her shoulders, "and it's kind of hard to say no to your little brother especially mine."

"So all four of those guys are your brothers?" Gabriella nodded her head, "Wow and here I thought having one brother was bad enough. I'm Troy, by the way."

"No way," they both looked to see Josh next to Gabriella, "Troy Bolton is talking to my sister. This is so cool."

"Josh," Gabriella gave him a look before looking to her right, "this is my little brother Josh and I'm Gabriella."

Troy smiled at the both of them, "It's nice to meet you. Both of you."

"Troy, "you're on deck," Troy looked to see Derek nodding to the field so he nodded.

"I'll talk to you later," he smiled grabbing his bat, helmet, and batting gloves before stepping up onto the field over to the On Deck circle giving Gabriella a smile before taking some practice swings.

"Oh good Troy Bolton is coming up," DC smiled as they all came back and he noticed a smile on Gabriella's face as he sat down, "ok what's with the smile on your face?"

Gabriella gave him a confused look before crossing her arms, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes she does," Josh nodded ignoring the glare Gabriella was giving him, "Troy was talking to her while we went to get the food."

"Ooh," Sam looked at Gabriella with a smirk on his face, "looks like someone really is going to get her prince charming at the game."

Gabriella realized that Troy was still on the On Deck circle and can hear everything they are saying so she muttered to her brothers, "Shut up."

All four brothers laughed at how Gabriella was reacting and even Troy chuckled silently before Chad Danforth hit a base hit. Troy walked over to the home plate and after taking the first two pitches, he swung at the next pitch which he hit the ball. Troy started running around the bases as the ball reached out to the back bleachers meaning he hit a homerun. Everyone was cheering and surprisingly so was Gabriella. As Troy walked past the home plate and high fived Chad, he looked over to Gabriella and gave her a wink.

Josh saw this and he looked at Gabriella, "Gabriella has a boyfriend!"

"Woh," Gabriella placed her hand over his mouth to stop him from talking, "he is not my boyfriend. We just talked for like a minute."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

It was time for the 7th inning stretch, also in New York that means it's time to sing God Bless America so everyone stood up except Gabriella. The players stood in their spots in front of each dugout. As the song started to play, Troy snuck a glance at Gabriella but grew confused as he saw her still sitting down but with her hand over her heart meaning she is American but why wasn't she standing. Sitting in regular seats doesn't let other people know that people who are in wheelchairs are in wheelchairs so this is what was happening to Troy.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

It was the last strike for the last out of the game, Mariano Rivera was pitching for the Yankees and Jason Varitek was up for the Red Sox. As Rivera threw a cutter pitch, Varitek swung and missed the ball which caused a strike and the ending of the game. The Yankees lined up and got ready to high-five each other as they were heading back to the dugout.

Dallas looked at Gabriella, "So are you ready to go or do you want to say goodbye to your prince charming first?"

"We can go," she glared at him for a second, "it's not like we didn't talk anymore during the game and if we will see each other after the game."

"Ok," he nodded his head standing up as the others stood up and swooped Gabriella up in his arms, "Let's go."

As they started walking up the stairs, they didn't see a very confused Troy Bolton on the field watching them. Now he was definitely confused. First, she doesn't stand during 'God Bless America' and now she doesn't walk up the stairs herself. _Maybe she has a bad leg or something but I sure hope I see her again. I know I only talked to her for a minute but something about that minute, spoke out to me. Well we'll see what happens. _

**I don't like the ending but I didn't know how else to end it. But I hope enjoyed it anyway. What do you think is going to happen again? Will Troy and Gabriella see each other again? Will Troy find out that Gabriella is in a wheelchair? Please leave a review what you think. Thank you!**


	3. Batting Practice

**So I see I'm getting plenty of reviews for this story which makes me happy. I'm glad you're giving this story a chance. I thought a lot of you would think that it was a lot like Love in the Game but then again it isn't so enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

**Batting Practice**

"Another game?" Gabriella gave her brothers a look, "Wasn't bring me to one game enough?"

"Not really, no." Dallas shook his head before looking at Sam.

Sam nodded his head before looking at Gabriella, "We just thought that it seemed like you were having a nice time at the last game that you were sort of turning sporty and also…"

"We thought you might like to see Troy again," DC finished for Sam then looked at Josh, "since…"

"He was the one that kind of got you to smile during the game," Josh nodded his head excitedly but then Gabriella groaned, "Come on Gabby. Please. We have tickets for the same seats and they're against the Rays this time. It'll be fun."

"Fine," she nodded which caused the guys to smile and get excited, "but why are we going so early?"

Dallas smiled, "Because we want to get there to watch batting practice."

Gabriella sighed before shrugging her shoulders, "Fine."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Troy," Chad looked at his friend who was looking into space, "dude are you still thinking about that girl in the fans from that game last week?"

Troy shook his head to clear his thoughts before looking at Chad, "Sorry dude. Something about her keeps making me think about her but I doubt we'll see each other again."

"Don't worry man," Chad gave him a pat on the back, "it'll all be good as long as we win the game."

Troy sighed nodding his head, "Right man."

But Troy had other things on his mind other than the game and he couldn't get out of his mind and he didn't understand why. It was like Gabriella was his lucky charm or something. But then he also wanted to know why she didn't stand during 'God Bless America' or why her brother had to carry her up the stairs. It didn't bother him, he was just curious but if he does ever see her again, it's not like he's going to come out and say 'Hey why didn't you stand during God Bless America or why did you have your brother carry you up the stairs.' That would just be plain rude but he knew whatever it was, he would find out one day, but that's if they ever see each other again.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

DC placed Gabriella into the same seat that she was sitting in last week. This time, Josh was sitting next to Gabriella as the older brothers sat together. Gabriella looked out onto the field seeing that the Yankees were up for the field to take batting practice.

"Looking for someone in particular?" Gabriella looked to see Dallas smirking at her.

"No," she shook her head giving him a look before looking out onto the field, "just looking."

"Right," Sam nodding his head sarcastically then chuckled when he saw her glaring at him, "Love ya sis."

She rolled her eyes before looking at her brothers who all had a smirk on their face and were chuckling, even Josh. She pushed Josh who pushed Sam who then pushed Dallas who ended the pushing train by pushing DC. Gabriella giggled seeing DC's face and she just shrugged looking out onto the field not realizing someone was looking at them.

"Oh."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

_[ 2 minutes earlier ]_

Chad tossed Troy a ball before looking over to the stands and noticed someone familiar, "Hey dude. How many brothers did you say that girl had?"

"Four. Why?" Troy looked at him confused but then Chad nodded his head towards the stands so he turned to see the girl who has been on his mind for the past week, "Wow."

"Guess there is a chance that you can see the girl again," Chad chuckled slightly before patting his back, "So you ready to go practice the swings?"

"Sure," Troy looked back at Chad nodding his head before walking backwards pointing behind him, "I'm just going to go say hi real quick."

Chad gave him a look before nodding his head, "Sure go ahead man."

Troy gave him a nod before turning around and walked towards where Gabriella and her brothers were and just go there after the whole pushing train ended and chuckled which caused Gabriella to 'oh' as she noticed him standing there, "Uh hey."

Gabriella blushed a little knowing that was a little embarrassing before looking at Troy who was smiling at her, "Uh hey."

"Wow you two have great vocabulary," DC chuckled as he saw Gabriella glaring at him before looking at Troy, "So Troy Bolton, possible rookie of the year likes talking to my sister. Interesting. So now what are your intentions of doing so?"

"David Christopher!" Gabriella gave Sam her puppy dog eyes which caused him to slap DC on the back of his head and she smirked at him before looking at Troy, "Sorry, he can be an idiot."

"It's not a problem," Troy chuckled, "so um I just wanted to come over and say hi. I sort of have to go practice batting. I'll see you later."

"Ok," she gave him a smile as he nodded his head walking to where Chad was and then she looked at her brothers who were giving her a look, "Stop."

"Yeah stop picking on Gabriella," Josh looked at the older boys, "it's not her fault that Troy Bolton has a thing for her after only talking to her once and no one understands why."

"Josh!" Josh laughed as Gabriella pushed him again, "I can't believe you just said that."

He just shrugged his shoulders, "What do you expect? I have to look up to these idiots."

"Hey!" Dallas placed his arm around Josh pulling him into a headlock, "if it wasn't for these idiots, you would be stuck traveling with the parents to boring business meetings and home schooling."

"Ok ok," Josh tried getting out of the headlock, "Gabby! Help me!"

"No can do buddy," she shook her head, "the last time I helped you from this, I was put into a headlock with you so you my little brother is on your own."

Josh groaned and everyone laughed. Gabriella shook her head giggling before looking out into the field, specifically over by home plate where the guys were working on their swings. Troy wasn't up at the plate but he was behind the cage talking to one of the guys with his helmet and battling gloves on. Gabriella didn't know why or what but something about Troy made her start enjoying baseball or at least not really caring if her brothers made her come. She kept looking but then she noticed Troy looking up and they looked at each other before Troy gave her a smile and a small wave before talking to his friend. Gabriella sighed. _This was going to be a long day and plus how will he react if he finds out that I'm in a wheelchair? Eh, we can keep that a secret._

**So what do you think? When do you want Troy to find out that Gabriella is in a wheelchair? Do you want him to find out? How cute are the Montez siblings? I already have a plan for when Troy finds out but I want to know when you think will be the right time. So do you want me to continue this story or stop? Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	4. The Restaurant Club

**Hey everyone. I know it's been a week since my last chapter of any of my story on here but I have been very busy with it being my final 7 weeks at high school. Still can't believe that I'm graduating in 7 weeks! So for the next month, my stories might come out slower than I'm used to doing so but you will get the stories. **

**So here is the next chapter for this story and I believe it will be the longest chapter so far since I will have a few songs involved. The songs are "The Prince You Charmed," "Lose My Cool," "Jamie Lee," and "Don't Worry" which are all songs by the boy band, Youngstown. Youngstown was a band when I was like seven years old and a lot of you might not remember them. Gabriella's three older brothers are based on the guys from the band. On my profile page, I will put the links to the songs because I put them on YouTube but read the chapter first. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**The Restaurant Club**

Gabriella looked at her older brothers, "Are we going or what?"

"Going where?" Sam looked at her confused.

Gabriella looked at Josh shaking her head before looking back at the older ones, "Uh it's Friday. We have to go to the Club."

"Oh shit," Dallas stood up quickly from the couch, "If Mom or Dad find out that we didn't do our weekly thing, we'll be dead."

"Duh," Josh rolled his eyes at his oldest brother before looking at D.C. and Sam, "Well are you two losers getting up?"

"Ok ok," D.C. said as he stood up from the couch, "For a 13 year old, you're really bossy."

"Well I have learned from the best," he chuckled as he looked at Gabriella who had a small smirk on her face before he looked at Sam, "Well, you're the last one to get up."

Sam nodded his head before getting up pushing Josh playfully. Gabriella then slapped Sam on his back as he walked past her before looking at Josh and high-fiving him. I guess you can guess that Gabriella is like Josh's bodyguard because she knows that she can control her older brothers even though she is in a wheelchair. Now, one thing you probably don't know is where they are going and what is the club? Remember when I said that the parents aren't home that much but that is because they have a chain of restaurant clubs and need to always go away to check on the others across the country. The Montez kids always go the one in New York that is both close to where the Yankee Stadium and where they live in New Jersey and volunteer their time at the club either waitressing, singing, or just to be there.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Gabriella!" A blond hair girl ran up to Gabriella giving her a hug before pulling away, "I thought you guys were going to be late…again."

"Sharpay," Gabriella gave her a look before nodding behind her where her brothers were standing, "you don't have three guys that forget all the time."

Sharpay giggled before looking at them, "Well are you boys ready to do your thing? Because people have been asking where those three handsome singers are."

"Are you sure it wasn't just you?" Sam gave Sharpay a little smirk before winking a little before chuckling at her glaring eyes, "But, yes we are ready."

Gabriella giggled before watching the three boys walking away before she looked back at Sharpay, "So Josh and I will be doing some tables for you and of course getting this club jumping."

"Ah love when the boss's kids come," Sharpay giggled, "makes my job so much easier."

"Yeah you're lucky that you grew up being my best friend," Gabriella giggled shrugging at Sharpay, "and my parents trusted you enough to take charge of their precious first club ever."

Josh nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah they didn't even care that you weren't finish with school yet and you're only 20. Whatever happened to college?"

"Smarty pants," Sharpay gave Josh a look, "its summer meaning no school for summer."

"Right," Josh nodded his head before looking at Gabriella, "should we start?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Let's just go sit first before all of this. Enjoy ourselves and then you know after a few songs, we can start doing some tables."

Josh nodded in agreement. Sharpay smiled at the two siblings before walking them over to their usual table. You see, Sharpay has known the Montez family since she and Gabriella have been five years old. They have been best friends ever since and Gabriella's parents trusted Sharpay to take on the manager role for this particular club because they know she is very trustworthy and wouldn't do anything to harm the business or the family.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Dude it's our day off," Chad threw Troy a shirt, "we're going out to a club. We haven't gone out since before we started the team."

Troy grabbed the shirt that Chad threw at him and then looked at Chad, "I know man but what if we drink too much? What will happen tomorrow when we're hung over? Jeter won't be very happy with that, heck we could get fined. I don't think it will be a good idea."

"Dude, first we're rookies, no one really cares about what we do, well at least what I do since you're superstar rookie," Troy rolled his eyes, "but second of all, we're 21, we should be able to still act like it and go out. It's not like no one ever gone out before and besides we don't have to drink. I've heard of this club that is more like a restaurant place and very people friendly. It's a chain of restaurant clubs across the country. Come on, man. I want to go out and I need my right hand man by my side and who knows? Maybe you'll see that girl again."

"Yeah I highly doubt that," Troy shook his head but then saw Chad's face before he stood up, "but you're right. It's our day/night off, we should go out. Let me get ready."

"Now that's the Troy Bolton I know," Chad grinned at his best friend who just rolled his eyes walking into the bathroom of their apartment, "you won't regret it!"

Troy heard what Chad said and yelled through the door back to him, "I better not!"

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"How's everybody doing out there?" Sam spoke into the microphone and everyone in the restaurant cheered, "Most of you know who we are, the three Montez boys who know how to rock this place and for those who don't, well you're gonna find out now. Let's hit it boys. This first song is dedicated to our sister who we hope will find her prince one day but for now, we are the princes that she charms. Love you Gabriella."

Gabriella shook her head before giggling and smiling at them putting her thumb up as the band started to play.

_I've heard time and time again, how things fall apart,  
>How nothing lasts forever, well they're wrong<br>'Cause through the thick and thin and the nights that seemed so long,  
>You were there without a worry you stood strong<em>

_You've got the key to my heart, right here in my arms,  
>I'll keep you safe and warm<br>And you'll never have to worry, never want for nothin'  
>'cause I'm. I'm the prince you charmed<em>

_It seems so long ago, that my world was upside down  
>When my life was filled with tears and the skies were gray<br>But then you cam around  
>I never felt love so profound<br>I never knew that happiness could feel this way_

_You've got the key to my heart, right here in my arms,  
>I'll keep you safe and warm<br>And you'll never have to worry, never want for nothin'  
>'cause I'm. I'm the prince you charmed<em>

_I'll shout it out to the heavens,  
>Thank God for your love and all the things you do<em>

_You've got the key to my heart, right here in my arms,  
>I'll keep you safe and warm<br>And you'll never have to worry, never want for nothin'  
>'cause I'm. I'm the prince you charmed.<em>

Everyone who was on the dance floor stopped dancing and started clapping as well as everyone who was sitting at their tables for the guys after the song ended. As the guys were getting ready for their next song, Troy and Chad walked into the restaurant looking around.

"This looks like a cool place," Chad nodded his head looking up at the stage where the guys were, "hey aren't those the guys that were at the game with your mystery fan?"

Troy looked at where Chad was looking at and then his eyes widened a little before nodding his head, "Yeah, I believe she said they were her brothers."

"Hey maybe it's your lucky night and you will see her again," he nudged Troy with his elbow, "and actually have more than a two minute conversation with her without the interruption of the game."

Troy shook his head before looking away from Chad and secretly started looking around to see if he could see that girl but then Sharpay walked up to them with a smile on her face, "Welcome to Fun Restaurant Club in New York, would you like a seat a table or at the bar?"

"Um a table would be good for us," Chad nodded his head.

"Follow me then, gentlemen," Sharpay smiled before grabbing some menus and started walking towards the crowd and over to a table with the guys following and they sat down as she placed the menus on their table, "Well I hope you enjoy your night and the entertainment. Every Friday, the owners of these restaurants have their kids come and do some songs as well as helping out with the table. You will have their daughter who also happens to be my best friend who is on a short break right now so I hope you don't mind waiting a little bit."

Troy shook his head giving Sharpay a smile, "Don't worry about it. We're in no rush."

"Ok well enjoy your night and oh by the way," she gave them a smile, "you guys aren't so bad playing baseball."

Chad looked at her shocked, "Uh thank you?"

"You're welcome," she giggled before walking away.

"She was nice," Troy looked at Chad who just nodded, "and seems young to be running this place."

"They must have a lot of trust in her and she did say that she was best friends with the owners' daughter," Troy nodded his head, "let's just enjoy the entertainment until she comes."

D.C. took the microphone from Sam, "Ok so now this next song is dedicated to both our sister and little brother who we know enjoy dancing to this song which is sometimes really annoying since it's our song. Sometimes they ruin it by singing it as well. Ok, ok I should shut up because even though I'm not looking at them, we're getting glared at so shall we?"

The crowd cheered and the band started playing. Gabriella looked at Josh and he nodded as he got up from his chair and they went over to join the busy crowd and took each other's hands and as the song is going on, Gabriella is lip singing to the song.

_Met her on a Saturday  
>5'5" curly hair with an angel's face<br>Took me a second to even walk her way  
>Every time I get around her don't know what to say<br>Walked over to her, finally built up the nerve, I'm  
>Takin' my time situating my words<br>She turned around, looked me dead in the eyes  
>Smiled at me and my only reply<br>I tell you all I could say_

_Excuse me, I've been watching you, girl  
>I've been watching you<br>You're so fine I don't know what to do  
>Please tell me, what's your name?<br>'Cause I wanna be with you  
>Please tell me you want me too<br>'Cause you make me lose my cool_

_Every time I see her I can't ever think  
>I swear my mind goes blank at just the smell of her hair<br>Doesn't matter where she is or what she does  
>Irrelevant because you know I gotta be there<br>On the phone at night and conversations great I wear  
>I just can't wait for morning to come<br>So I can see you again  
>I want to be your man<em>

_Please let me be your only one_

_Excuse me, I've been watching you, girl  
>I've been watching you<br>You're so fine I don't know what to do  
>Please tell me, what's your name?<br>'Cause I wanna be with you  
>Please tell me you want me too<br>'Cause you make me lose my cool_

_Please forgive me if it seems like I'm pressuring you  
>All I want is to be the man that you run to<br>'Cause you make me lose my cool_

_Excuse me, I've been watching you, girl  
>I've been watching you<br>You're so fine I don't know what to do  
>Tell me, what's your name?<br>Girl I wanna be with you  
>Please tell me you want me too<br>'Cause you make me lose my cool._

They stopped dancing and Josh smiled, "That was fun."

"Isn't it always?" Gabriella giggled before she felt her phone vibrate and she opened it to see a text before closing it and looking at Josh, "hey you go back to the table or start working, I'm going to do something real quick."

"Ok," Josh nodded his head before walking away from Gabriella.

Gabriella placed her phone back into her phone holder on her seatbelt before placing her hands on her wheels and started pushing through the crowd over to the back of the stage. She saw Dallas standing there with a smile on his face as he saw her and she nodded her head which caused Dallas to smile again before stepping back onto the stage. One of the stage managers handed Gabriella a microphone of her own as she heard her brother talking to the crowd.

"We're going to slow it down a little," all three guys grabbed a stool and sat on one and Dallas put his more forward, "this song means a lot to all five us. It is dedicated to our hard business working Mom who we know always has a hard time saying goodbye to us when she has to go away or just to leave our house. We wrote this song to show her that even though we say goodbye, it's not forever because she'll always have us with her, whether it's memories or talking through the phone. I speak for my brothers and sister when I say this, we love you Mom and we hope that you never forget that."

Dallas nodded his head behind him for the band to start playing the song and people started swaying to the song and couples started slow dancing with each other.

_Dallas:_

_Three A.M. in the morning  
>And your day seems so long<br>You lay awake in your bed and sigh  
>Wishing a father could fill your home<br>And as the tears roll down your face  
>Soak your pillow you stop and say<br>Oh mama don't you worry  
>Things are going to be ok<br>Though we never had much and we always fussed  
>Constantly knew that you were there<br>To bring us back together and to show  
>How much you cared, you were always there<em>

_Dallas, D.C. and Sam: _

_You were there for me mama can't you see  
>I will always be your little baby<br>You took up for me gave me things I need  
>Singing la la la la<br>Good times went too fast though they didn't last  
>I will always be filled with your memory,<br>Oh mama  
>I'll always be your Jamie Lee<em>

D.C. spoke into the microphone, "Ladies and gentleman, our sister Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella wheeled up onto the stage next to Dallas and started singing the next part.

_Gabriella:_

_When you cry, I cry too  
>When you hurt, I hurt with you<br>So, dry up those tears, I'll always be here  
>To comfort and care for you<br>Though we never see each other much  
>In my heart is where you'll stay, so mama<br>Don't you worry, things aren't always gonna  
>Be this way<em>

_All:_

_You were there for me mama can't you see  
>I will always be your little baby (your little baby)<br>You took up for me gave me things I need  
>Singing la la la la<br>Good times went so fast though they didn't last  
>I will always be filled with your memory,<br>Oh mama  
>I'll always be your Jamie Lee<em>

_Dallas and Gabriella: _

_Even though we're far apart, you still warm  
>A place in my heart, all alone, don't know<br>What to do, just don't say goodbye, just say I miss you_

_All:_

_You were there for me mama can't you see  
>I will always be your little baby (your little baby)<br>You took up for me gave me things I need  
>Singing la la la la<br>Good times went too fast though they didn't last  
>I will always be filled with your memory,<br>Oh mama  
>I'll always be your Jamie Lee<em>

_You were there for me mama can't you see  
>I will always be your little baby (your little baby)<br>You took up for me gave me things I need  
>Singing la la la la<br>Good times went so fast though they didn't last  
>I will always be filled with your memory,<br>Oh mama  
>I'll always be your Jamie Lee<em>

The crowd cheered and in that crowd, there was a shocked Troy and Chad. Neither of them had any clue that Gabriella, the mystery fan would be in a wheelchair. Troy did think now everything made sense. Dallas placed an arm around Gabriella and they gave each other a hug.

"Now before our lovely sister goes to work," Gabriella gave Sam a confused look, "we're going to get this party jumping again and Gabriella is going to help that happen, even our lovely little brother with the song Don't Worry."

"Ah," Gabriella nodded her head before getting off the stage and getting in the middle of the dance floor with her chair meeting Josh there, "Let's get this club jumping!"

**Now I need you to use your imagination and pretend that this is the club scene from Step Up but the only difference, Gabriella is in a wheelchair but she can still dance like the club scene. Remember to check these songs out on my profile page to listen to them on YouTube! Ok back to the story. Told you it was going to be long…lol**

_Friday, my day, waitin' for the weekend  
>'Cause I wanna play<br>I been stressin', but there ain't no question  
>I'm gonna have me some fun<br>Call the fellas and let'em know,  
>We gotta find a place to go<br>I just wanna groove my blues away_

_If you need me, I'll be on the dance floor  
>Getting my groove on, please don't get in my way<br>I've been waiting for this day for so long  
>Getting my groove on, now is my time to play<em>

_C'mon everybody to the dance floor  
>Don't say no more, here we go<br>So don't worry 'bout a thing_

_Now it's time to just unwind, chill at ease, relax your mind,  
>And soon you'll feel the vibe that I feel<br>Feel the music down your spine, you know why I'm groovin' right?  
>I really wanna dance with you all right<em>

_If you need me, I'll be on the dance floor  
>Getting my groove on, please don't get in my way<br>I've been waiting for this day for so long  
>Getting my groove on, now is my time to play<em>

_C'mon everybody to the dance floor  
>Don't say no more, here we go<br>So don't worry 'bout a thing._

The crowd cheered and the club restaurant was really jumping now but it was time for Gabriella and Josh to do some tables. Gabriella wheeled over to her table and grabbed her pad and pen placing it behind her in between her and the back of her chair before wheeling off to her first table. She didn't know that she was about to be surprised who was at that table.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella stopped to turn to see Josh standing there with a smile on his face and she gave him a 'what' look, "How many tables do we have to do?"

"Normally I do four or five and then just enjoy the rest of the night," she nodded her head, "you can do however many you want. Remember, you get to keep the tips so I would do more than me if you want money."

"Ok," Josh nodded his head before walking away towards his first table of duties and Gabriella did the same.

"Hello I will be your waitress today, how may I help you?" She just looked up and saw who was at the table and gasped, "Oh my God."

**Ok I was going to have this be longer but I thought it would be enough and leave it on a cliffhanger even though most of you probably realize who it is or maybe who it is. So what did you think of this chapter? Don't forget to listen to the songs on YouTube by going on my profile page for links to them. What do you think will happen next chapter? Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	5. His Reaction

**I know a lot of you want Love in the Game but I don't know what to do for the next chapter so I'm going to do another chapter of this story. I hope you like it. I know, the first few chapters were mostly explaining but this story will get into the feelings and this is the first chapter of it. This story will get good, I promise you. I have many plans for it. Enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 5**

**His Reaction**

_"Hello I will be your waitress today, how may I help you?" She just looked up and saw who was at the table and gasped, "Oh my God."_

"Hey," the guy nodded his head with a smile on his face, "it's nice to see you again, Gabriella."

"Uh you too," Gabriella nodded her head a little nervously before grabbing her pad and pencil, "so um what would you two like to start off as drinks?"

"I'll just have a beer," she nodded her head before looking at the other guy, "and he'll have the same."

"Uh I'll be right back with your drink orders," Gabriella nodded her head before wheeling away from the table and over to where she gets the drinks, "oh my god!"

Sharpay turned towards Gabriella with a smile on her face, "I guess you saw who you have at your table. Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth, two of the greatest rookie players of 2011, girl you are so lucky to be taking their orders especially Troy, he's so hot."

"You want to take the table," Gabriella looked at her as her helper makes the drinks, "you are more than welcome to."

"You know I would but it's your table and you deserve the tip," Sharpay grew confused as her friend groaned, "What's up? Why don't you want to take that table?"

"Because he wasn't supposed to ever find out that I was in a wheelchair!" Gabriella saw that Sharpay grew even more confused, "Ok, my brothers took me to a couple Yankees games and we sat next to the dugout where Troy and I sort of talked and I guess you can say we clicked and were becoming friends but I didn't think I would ever see him outside of the stadium so I never told him that I was in a wheelchair."

"Do you honestly think he would care?" Gabriella looked down and Sharpay sighed, "Gabriella, he looks like a guy who wouldn't care if you were in a wheelchair especially if you two met without him knowing. Give the guy a chance besides maybe you won't see him after tonight."

"Yeah maybe," she nodded her head when she saw that her helper was ready to go to the table and she gave Sharpay a look before wheeling back over to the table, "Sorry it took so long, I was just speaking with the manager about something. Here are your drinks."

Josh, Gabriella's helper placed the drinks in front of both Troy and Chad before walking away leaving Gabriella alone with them and Troy gave her a smile, "So what's good in this place?"

"Let's see," she pretended to think before saying, "Everything."

Chad looked at her, "Aren't you like supposed to say that? I mean, you are the owners' daughter."

"Chad," Troy gave him a look before looking at Gabriella, "Don't mind him. We'll have the steak with French fries and a baked potato, both well done."

"Will that be all?" Gabriella wrote the order down on her pad before looking up to see both men nodding their heads, "I'll be back with your orders shortly. Enjoy your evening."

She gave them a smile before wheeling away from their table and brought the order over to the kitchen before she went to continue her work. Gabriella was going to try and stay away from the boys unless needed at their table. She knew Troy was going to ask questions or want to make conversation so she is just going to try and avoid them as much as possible.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Avoiding Troy and Chad has been easier than Gabriella thought it was going to be. She was still working some tables and even theirs but didn't stay long even though Sharpay tried to tell her that it would be good for her to talk to them. But right now, Gabriella was just sitting in her wheelchair watching others dancing on the dance floor as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Gabriella turned her head to notice that it was Troy and she swallowed a little before turning around, "Uh hey. Did you and your friend need anything?"

"Yeah," she was about to grab her pad but he stopped her, "but it's nothing from the kitchen. I just have a question."

Gabriella placed the pad back behind her nodding her head, "Go ahead."

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Gabriella's mouth started opening but he stopped her from talking, "and don't say you haven't because you have. You would come to our table, ask how things were and then wheel away after we say that we're fine. Then, you will try and avoid my glance at you. So can you tell me why? I mean, I thought you and I sort of had this connection at those two baseball games that you came to."

"I thought so too," Gabriella sighed looking up at Troy's face who was giving her a questionable look, "but you found out."

"Found out? Found about what?" Troy noticed that looked down before looking up and he realized what she was talking about, "About you being in a wheelchair? Hell, I'm glad I found out because my mind has been going crazy wondering why your brothers carried you up the stairs, why you never went with them to get food, or why you didn't stand up for the seventh inning stretch. I just want to know why you're upset that I found out."

"Because you're apparently superstar rookie and," she sighed shrugging her shoulders, "I don't really know."

"Are you scared that I wouldn't like you because you're in a wheelchair?" Gabriella looked away to see Sharpay giving her a smile but then Troy kept going, "Gabriella, I don't care if you have a physical disability, it's the person that counts and after talking to you during those games, I can definitely say that you are definitely a cool person who I would like to get to know if you let me."

Gabriella looked up at him and saw his blue eyes looking at her with a charming smile on his face and she couldn't help but smile, "I guess I could let you get to know me."

"Great," he gave her another smile before looking up at the stage and saw that her brothers were still on stage, then looked back at Gabriella, "and oh by the way, you are a great singer. How long have you been singing?"

"I guess you could say that pretty much my whole life," she nodded with her head before noticing Sharpay motioning her over towards her, "uh the manager, aka, my best friend is calling me over, probably wondering what is going on with this conversation between us."

Troy saw Gabriella nod her head towards someone and he looked over giving Sharpay a nod in his head before looking back at Gabriella, "Oh sure. You can go do your girl talk but from now on, you better not avoid me anymore and also at the end of the night, I'm giving you my number and I expect you to use it."

"Sure," she nodded her head and watched him walk back to his table before wheeling over to Sharpay who had a curious look on her face, "before you ask, yes I'm giving him a chance to get to know me since well, he wants to and I will not be avoiding him anymore. Happy now?"

"Yes I'm thrilled," Sharpay nodded her head with a big grin on her face, "I'm so happy for you. Maybe you will finally have a boyfriend after all of those years since well your last boyfriend."

Sharpay was right. Gabriella didn't have a boyfriend since about high school and she thought that he was going to last longer than anyone expected but everything that he has said was a lie. During their entire relationship, he was cheating on her with different girls. It was never a great ending to the relationship. Gabriella couldn't believe what was going on during it and if she didn't have her brothers or Sharpay, she may not have made it through it. Plus it did help having three older brothers threatening to beat him up, well they actually did beat him up.

"Shar," Gabriella gave her a look, "we're just friends."

"That's how every relationship begins," Sharpay gave her another grin, "well not ever relationship but every working relationship. So that means this relationship will definitely go well, way better than with that loser of Jonathan Bradshaw."

"Let's not talk about him," Gabriella gave Sharpay another look before looking around the club seeing Josh just standing around, "Yo kid in the blue shirt! Get to work!"

Josh turned towards Gabriella and gave her a look that could kill. Both Sharpay and Gabriella laughed at him as he just shook his head and walked away. Gabriella looked around the club seeing that everyone still enjoyed it just like when it first opened up. There was just one thing that she could change throughout the whole thing and that is to see her parents more often than she has and she knows that they are missing out a lot of things in Josh's life but then again, they missed some part of each child's life.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella wheeled over to Troy and Chad's table noticing that they were done so she handed them their check, "Well I hope you had a great time at the fabulous restaurant club known as Montez. We enjoyed your company tonight and hopefully see you again whether it's here or at any other Montez across the country. Thank you."

"Wow do you really have to say all that to every table?" Troy chuckled as Gabriella nodded her head sadly with a smile on her face, "Well I'm definitely coming back here and maybe I'll bring Chad with me but you know, he's the one that makes the bill so high."

Chad glared at Troy, "Dude that is totally not true."

"Right," Troy nodded his head sarcastically as he was taking his wallet out of his pocket, giving Gabriella a credit card, "Please charge the bill on this."

"I'll be right back with that," she nodded her head taking the check and credit card with her as she wheeled away.

As she went away, Chad looked at Troy, "Dude, can you make it any more obvious?"

"What?"

"Dude, you are totally into her before and after you found out she was in the wheelchair," Chad chuckled as he shook his head, "you should ask her out. I give you permission."

"Oh yeah, like I need your permission to ask a girl out," Troy rolled his eyes but then continued, "and besides I think I should first get to know her and then maybe we'll see. You know, be friends first so she can trust me because a part of me thinks that something happened to her in the past which is why she didn't tell me in the first place so I'm going to have learn to trust me before anything more happens."

"Wow that's deep man," Chad started laughing, "I didn't know that I was on a date."

"Shut up," Troy threw one of his napkins at him, "I'm serious."

Chad stopped laughing and then nodded his head, "I know and I like seeing you serious. I wouldn't want you to hurt her."

"Thanks man," he nodded his head and then saw Gabriella coming back, "Ah there's our pretty waitress."

Gabriella blushes at the comment as she hands back his credit card, "I hope you have a nice rest of whatever kind of evening is left."

Troy chuckled before taking some cash out of his pocket placing it on the table with a white piece of paper, "We hope you do too and we also hope to see you around."

"Yeah what he said," Chad smiled before standing up from the booth, "Bye Gabriella."

"Bye Chad and Troy," she smiled at them as she took the cash and looked at the white piece of paper which had a number written on it and she looked at Troy who had a smile on his face, "I guess you really did mean when you said that you would give me your number."

"I never lie," he smiled before he started walking away, "Bye Gabriella."

Gabriella kept her eyes on the two guys as they were walking out of the club. As they walked out of the club, she looked back at the paper in her hands and it placed a smile on her face. Maybe things would work after all with Troy Bolton.

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it. What do you think will happen next? Will Gabriella call Troy? Will there be any drama in the future? Tell me what you think in a review. Thank you!**


	6. Using the Phone Number

**I bet you're all loving this weekend because of the updates…lol…Well I hope you enjoy it because I don't know when the next time I'll be able to update so much. Here is the next chapter of Baseball Brings People Together. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It might not be long but it's a chapter, right? Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

**Using the Phone Number**

"So are you going to call him?" Josh looked at Gabriella as they sat outside on their back porch and she just shrugged, "You should. You could become Gabriella Bolton and I could be Troy Bolton's brother-in-law. That would be so cool to be related to a baseball player!"

Gabriella shook her head giggling at him, "You're crazy Josh but seriously it's too early to be thinking about that. We might just be friends in the end of all of it."

"Oh come on," he shook his head, "even I noticed the chemistry between you two and I'm not a teenager. Just give him a chance. Who knows?"

"Who are you and what have you done to my little brother?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders before standing up, "I'm going to go play ball with the big brothers while you make that phone call."

"Sure," Gabriella nodded her head as she watched Josh walk down the stairs over to the other guys and she picked up her cell phone looking for that number and took a breath before she clicked dial and placed the phone up to her year and waited for someone to pick up which they did, "Uh hello? Anyone there?"

She heard rustling in the back before someone who sounded like Troy answered, "Oh sorry, yeah I'm here, just cleaning up a little bit. Wait, who is this?"

"Um this is Gabriella Montez?" Gabriella stated more like a question than a statement before continuing, "I uh we met at the Yankee game and then at my parents' restaurant club."

"Oh yes of course," she smiled a little bit knowing he remembered but kept hearing noises in the background, "sorry I'm just packing my bags and trying to figure out what to pack."

"Oh I could call back if this was a bad time?"

"No wait!" Gabriella then heard no more rustling but then a big sigh in a relief before he continued, "Ok I'm all yours. Ugh that's one bad part about being on sports team."

She couldn't help but giggle, "What?"

"Going out of town because you have to pack your bags yourself," she giggled again, "hey don't laugh, it's not that easy but anyways what's up?"

"Uh nothing really," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders even though she knew he couldn't see her, "just sitting in my backyard watching the four guys playing basketball. Just another boring day of my life. What about you other than that whole issue of packing your bags?"

"Eh nothing really and I'm glad you called," this caused Gabriella to smile a little, "I wanted to hear from you before I left town."

"Why if I may ask?"

"Well for starters, for the next week, I'm going to be away and I don't know if I would have time to talk," she nodded her head sadly, "and plus I wanted to program your number in my phone so when I do have time, I could text you and maybe we could talk. I mean if you would want to."

Gabriella smiled softly, "I think I would like that. I mean, it would be nice to talk to another guy other than my idiot of brothers."

She heard him chuckle, "God, wish I didn't have to leave because I would've asked if we could hang out today but I have to leave in a few minutes."

"Then maybe I should let you go and recheck all of your packing," Gabriella thought about it, "since well you're a guy and I know guys have a tough time packing things."

"You are absolutely right Gabriella," he chuckled once again, "I wish I could keep talking but since I have your number, I'll text you when I can. Oh I know, I can text you when I'm on the plane because I would like to keep talking to you."

"Sure thing," Gabriella smiled and blushed a little knowing he wanted to keep talking to her, "I'll let you go. Bye Troy."

"Bye Gabriella," just when she was about to hang up, he said something else, "oh and thank you for using the phone number."

"Don't mention it," Gabriella smiled before hanging up her cell phone then looked up to see eight eyes on her, "What?"

D.C. spoke up first, "Our baby sister is growing up."

"Oh shut up," Gabriella rolled her eyes as she thought back to the conversation she just had with Troy Bolton, "go back playing your basketball game."

Sam chuckled before walking backwards with the other three guys, "Whatever you say Ms. Blush."

This caused all four guys start laughing as they saw her glaring at them. They went back to their game and Gabriella smiled knowing they were just messing wither. She couldn't picture her life without them even if she did get a boyfriend, they would always be her top four guys and nothing was going to change that.

**So what do you think? Remember I did tell you that it was going to be short. What do you think is going to happen next? Will anything happen between Troy and Gabriella? Will anything happen to cause any tension between the Montez's? Will there be drama? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	7. Planning To Meet Up

**I have a new computer! So you know what that means? I'll tell you what it means, it means that my stories are going to be updated regularly again! Just to warn you though, there will be a week when I won't be updating which is because I'm going away for a week. But I will work on the stories because we're driving to where we are going so I will be working on it when I'm in the car and maybe when I have time, I'll upload one of them. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Planning to Meet Up**

"So how's the baseball star?" Sharpay smiled as she sat down on the couch in the Montez's house, "I mean, I know he's away on the road but you two have been keeping in touch right?"

Gabriella smiled before transferring over to the couch to get out of her chair for a little bit, "Yeah we've been texting each other on and off, mostly at night after his games or before he has batting practice but yeah we've been keeping in touch."

"Awe that's so cute," Sharpay smiled, "imagine you could be dating a baseball player."

"Sharpay, no one ever said anything about dating."

"Right," she nodded her head sarcastically, "you two are just friends now but like I have said that is how every perfect relationship begins. So who knows what could happen in the future?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Sure Sharpay."

Before Sharpay could say anything, Gabriella's phone started ringing and she smiled when she saw who it was so she picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Hello. Is this the pizza place? I could really use a large pie with pepperoni."_

Gabriella giggled, "Uh sorry, we don't sell pizza here."

"_Oh darn. I guess I'm going to have to just talk to you instead."_

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing," she giggled and saw the look on Sharpay's face before covering the mouth piece, "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. It's just you look happy."

"I am," Gabriella smiled before releasing her hand from the mouth piece.

"_Of course it's not a bad thing. I mean, talking to you really helps me deal with the fact that we lose a game which we did today."_

"Awe well it's just one game," she smiled, "you'll have others that you will win."

"_That is true," _he chuckled a little bit before continuing, _"Hey listen. We're actually coming home and I was wondering if you would want to meet up to like you know, hang out."_

"Um don't you have games at home as well?"

"_We're actually off for the next few days because of the All-Star game so I have time to hang out."_

"Um," Gabriella looked at Sharpay who was nodding her head, "I guess I could work something out."

"_Great. Oh um do you think your friend, you know the one that manages your parents' business, would want to join us because well my friend kind of have been asking about her?" _Troy groaned as he got a smack from Chad, _"That was not necessary, Chad Danforth!"_

"Uh I could ask because she's sitting right here with me," Gabriella giggled at Sharpay's confused face and she smiled, "Would you maybe want to come hang out with us because his friend Chad has been asking about you?"

"Really?" Sharpay's eyes brightened as she squealed but then calmed herself down, "Uh yeah sure that would be cool."

Gabriella giggled before speaking into the phone, "Sharpay said that it would be cool."

"_Great. So it's a plan. Well not really because I have no idea what to do but Chad and I will think of something," _She heard someone speaking in the background now, _"Uh we kind of have to go. We have a plane to catch. I'll call or text you with the plans once we figure out what to do."_

"Ok. Have a safe flight," they said their good-byes before Gabriella hung up the phone before looking at Sharpay, "so he's going to call or text when they think of the plans. Just make sure you have no work for the next few days because who knows when it will be."

Sharpay smiled, "Well then it's a good thing that I have the whole week off."

Gabriella giggled before she saw her brothers walking in the living room, "Well look what the cat brought it."

"Woh what got you two happy?" Dallas saw the smiles on their faces.

"Well Troy Bolton called your sister and we're going to go hang out with him and his friend when they get back," Sharpay smiled.

"Oh really?" Sam looked a little down, "Is it like a double date?"

Gabriella noticed Sam's face and knew she was going to have to find out what that is about later, "Not a date, just four people hanging out with each other."

"Yeah we're just doing this to help Troy and Gabriella to possibly getting together like a couple."

"What?" Gabriella looked at her shocked that she just said that, "Did you and Chad plan this?"

"What? No." Sharpay shook her head giving her a look, "I'm just going with you so that Chad doesn't feel like he's the third wheel."

Gabriella grew confused but then saw her glance at Sam and then she realized what she was saying, "Oh right. Yeah it's not a date. Just us hanging out, Sharpay and Chad just happened to be going with us."

"Right," D.C. nodded his head having no clue what just happened, "whatever, as long as you don't get hurt and Bolton doesn't hurt you, I have no problem with that. We are not having a repeat of what happened last time."

"Can we stop talking about what happened with my last relationship?" Gabriella sighs looking at them, "It's in the past and I know what I'm doing. Plus we're not even dating, we're just friends."

Josh spoke up, "For now."

Dallas saw the glare that Gabriella was giving Josh, "Ok ok enough with pestering Gabriella. Let her be. If she says that she knows what she's doing, then she knows what she's doing. Plus remember we can always check up on that Bolton guy by watching and going to the games."

"Thank you," she leaned back into the couch crossing her arms.

Everyone laughed at her a little before the guys walked out of the room leaving Sharpay and Gabriella by themselves. Sharpay gave her a smile and Gabriella rolled her eyes before turning on the television to see that the sports channel was on and they were talking about the Yankees and their star rookie Troy Bolton. As she was watching this, she got a text that caused her to smile:

"_Just got to the airport meaning I'll be seeing you soon. Oh and just to let you know, Chad has a girlfriend so could you uh warn Sharpay that? Because uh yeah, I don't want to cause drama in the department and I also don't want to get your friend's hopes up."_

Gabriella smiled before replying that he had nothing to worry about because Sharpay was totally in love with her brother, Sam and Sam was also in love with her too but they just never did anything for it so it was just really just trying to get him jealous. She looked at Sharpay as she texted him and giggled at her confused face. Maybe things would be ok and maybe things would work out that they turn out to be more than friends.

**Well there's that chapter. So what do you think? What do you think they should do when they are all hanging out? Do you think anything will happen between Troy and Gabriella? Sam and Sharpay? Who is Chad's girlfriend? Will there be any drama in the future? Please tell me what you think in a review. Thank you!**


	8. Jonathan Bradshaw

**I just realized that this story is going with the actual baseball season since Troy is having a few days off because of the all-star break and the actual baseball team is having their all-star break for real now. But other than that, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I have to warn you that there will be some foul language at one point of this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Jonathan Bradshaw**

"I can't believe that we are going to hang out with two of the baseball stars that will probably have a chance to win rookie of the year," Sharpay giggled looking at Gabriella, "and to think one of them could become your boyfriend."

"Enough with the boyfriend stuff," Gabriella shook her head, "remember friends first."

"Yeah yeah but I'm telling you, you two would be so perfect together and I know for a fact that he wouldn't dare cheat on you like Jonathan did because well he would be hated by a lot of people," Sharpay shook her head as she thought about what she was saying, "also you two would have the perfect couple name. Troyella. It was like you two were made for each other."

"Oh my God!" Sharpay was sitting on a bench and Gabriella wheeled in front of her glaring at her, "we're just friends! Get that through your thick head and stop comparing every guy to Jonathan, I don't want to hear about him, talk about him, or breathe the same air as him! So just please can you stop mentioning his name?"

Sharpay saw Gabriella's and sighed knowing she went too far this time, "I'm sorry Gabs. I know that you don't like to talk about him but I just wanted to show you that not every guy is like him. He was a jerk. You need to learn that not all guys are jerks."

"I know they're not," she shook her head, "you need to let me do things on my own way. I don't want to just jump right into a relationship without truly knowing the guy so please I know you care but let me to do this."

"Ok," Sharpay nodded her head before looking behind her, "oh no."

"What?" Gabriella looked at Sharpay confused before looking where Sharpay was looking and then her eyes widened, "this can't be happening. I need to get out of here."

"But we're waiting for the guys," Sharpay looked at Gabriella.

"Yes but I don't want to run into him," she shook her head before she started wheeling away from Sharpay but she wasn't looking where she was going until she ran into someone, "Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," the guy chuckled before Gabriella looked up to see who it was, "I hope you weren't leaving so early, I mean I was planning to hang out pretty much the whole day. Didn't get too tired of me already?"

"Uh no," she shook her head to giggle a little, "Where's Chad?"

Troy smiled, "He went to the bathroom."

"Oh," she nodded her head giving him a smile, "uh Sharpay is over there sitting on the bench."

"Well then maybe we should go over there and give her some company as we wait for my loser of a friend," Troy chuckled before turning Gabriella around and they started walking/wheeling over to where Sharpay was and they both saw her talking to someone, "Who is she talking to?"

Gabriella's eyes widened as she stopped wheeling, "Um no one. Maybe we should go meet up with Chad."

"But what about Sharpay?"

"She can always meet up with us," she nodded her head before grabbing Troy's hand making him turn around with her, "let's just go."

"What? Gabriella Montez doesn't want to say hi to me?" Gabriella stopped wheeling as she heard the voice that she never wanted to hear again and she turned around to see the face of this person, "Come on, give me a hug."

"No," she shook her head stopping him from coming close to her, "Why are you here? I thought you went to California where you could kind find more girls to cheat on."

"I did but that wasn't the reason and you know it," he smirked a little, "I came back to celebrate my parent's anniversary and I just happened to run into you. What are the odds of that?"

"You know my family never left," Gabriella shook her head, "now if you would excuse me, Sharpay and I have plans today and none of them involve seeing the low life mistake of you."

"I see that," the guy looked at Troy who was standing next to Gabriella, "Troy Bolton. How the hell did you get to meet Troy Bolton?" He looked at Gabriella, "Eh I don't really need to know but you know that it won't work out, right? I mean it didn't work out with us so why would it work out with anyone you try with? I mean, they will just get bored of you because you can't give them what they want, I mean, god I couldn't believe that I went a year without getting laid but then I came up with the brilliant idea that I knew you would never find out but then you did, but you know what I didn't care because it felt so good to know that I could have you and any other girl to give me what I want but then you broke up with me and I didn't feel guilty for any of it. Just shows how much you really meant to me, doesn't it? Doesn't it make you feel trashy? I'm telling you, I'm not going to be the only that will cheat on you because they will get bored of you not giving them what you want. So how does it feel to know that you may never get married like you have always said you wanted?"

Gabriella's eyes started to water as he said this and Sharpay noticed this so she walked up to Jonathan and slapped him hard in the face, "I have wanted to do that for a long time and this," she stomped on his foot before slapping his other cheek, "you are so fucking lucky that her brothers aren't here because they would kill you. Now get lost because if I look at your face for another second, god you don't want to know what I'll to do you."

"I'm not scared of you but I'll go since I finally go out what I wanted to say since that bitch broke up with me," he smirked before walking away from them.

"That son of the a bitch can go rot in hell," Sharpay turned around to see Gabriella with tears in her eyes and just sitting there shocked with Troy trying to comfort her so she walked over bending down on her knees, "Gabs don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. You're going to have a better life than he is, you already have. He's an ass."

Gabriella nodded her head but couldn't stop the tears from falling out of her eyes. Sharpay couldn't help but also to bring tears in her eyes as she leaned over to hug her best friend. Troy couldn't believe what just happened. If he knew what was going on, he would've beaten up the guy who just said everything to her but he didn't but he was starting to understand why Gabriella was so hesitant for him finding out that she was in a wheelchair. He would never treat her like how Jonathan just treated her. Without even noticing, he started rubbing both of Sharpay's and Gabriella's back knowing they both needed it.

Chad walked over and saw the scene in front of him which caused him to be confused, "What did I miss?"

Troy looked up at him shaking his head giving him a look to let him know that he shouldn't talk right about now. Chad saw his look and then nodded his head but wanted to know what happened and he was going to find out.

**So this chapter was originally going to be about them hanging out at the park but then I got the idea of her ex-boyfriend showing up. What a jerk, right? Well don't worry, I don't think he will be coming back anytime soon. So what do you think is going to happen next? Will Gabriella be ok? Will the four of them be hanging out that day? Tell me what you think in a review. Thank you!**


	9. I'm Not Like Him

**So here is the next chapter of this story. I know, it's been almost a month but I've been busy. I'm not so sure how long this chapter is going to be but I still hope you like it. Well, also have you seen Vanessa's website? If you haven't, the link is on my profile page so you need to check it out. Well, that's all I have to say so enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

**I'm Not Like Him**

Gabriella has calmed down a little and was now lying down on the grass looking up at the sky with Sharpay and the two guys. No one has said anything since Gabriella asked them to help her get on the grass. Chad still didn't know what was going on but knew not to say anything so the silence kept going on until finally Sharpay spoke up.

She leaned on her arms pushing her body off the ground a little and then turned her head to look at Gabriella, "Hey Gabs, you ok?"

"I'm better," Gabriella rolled to her side to push herself in a seating position crossing her legs just looking at the grass before looking up again, "I hate that guy. I can't believe I ever dated him. I was such an idiot."

"Woh," Sharpay sat up quickly and sat next to her, "do not, I repeat do not call yourself an idiot because you were not the idiot in that relationship. Any guy who cheats on his girlfriend is an idiot especially Jonathan Bradshaw. He didn't even give you any sign that he was cheating so you couldn't have known. Hey, he got everyone fooled, not just you so please stop calling yourself an idiot."

"She's right," Gabriella looked to her right to see Troy sitting up next to her, "you shouldn't call yourself an idiot. Even though I don't know exactly what happened between you and that guy but he had no right to say that to you or treat you the way he did. No one deserves that, not even you."

"I don't know what they're talking about since I missed the whole thing," Chad sat up next to Troy looking at Gabriella passed him, "but I agree with them. No girl should be mistreated, I mean seriously if we didn't have women, there would be no us and I don't think I can picture this world without people."

"It once was a world without people," Gabriella giggled a little, "and thanks guys. You made me feel better."

"Good," Sharpay smiled placing her arm around Gabriella's shoulders, "that was the point and to try to forget about what happened."

Gabriella nodded her head taking a breath before looking back down to the grass, then placing her hand on the grass playing with pieces of it. Sharpay saw this and then sighed looking at Troy who also noticed this mouthing to him 'Can you do something?' Troy looked at Gabriella before looking back at Sharpay nodding his head mouthing back 'I can try.'

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy and Sharpay suggested that the group would split into pairs so that they could get alone time, really so that Troy could maybe help Gabriella in some way that he can. Gabriella didn't mind this and neither did Chad so right now, Troy and Gabriella were walking/wheeling down the path that went through the park in silence.

"You know," Troy looked down as he heard Gabriella speaking but she didn't look around, "I remember when we were younger, my parents used to bring us all here for family time at least once a week. I would chase my brothers around, then we would play some games, even our parents were involved. It used to be fun, just to be able to hang out with your whole family, goofing off."

Gabriella stopped wheeling when they were near a bench so Troy sat down and looked at her, "What happened?"

"Our parents started the Montez franchise and they started traveling ever since," she shrugged her shoulders, "it's been my brothers and me for about four years now not that I'm complaining because I get it, they have work but to only see your parents a few times a year, it's hard. Josh is only 13 years old and his parents won't be around for his teenage years. It just sucks sometimes."

Troy gave her a soft smile, "At least you have your brothers."

"That's true," she nodded her head a put a small smile on her face before looking at him, "so what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well I know that you are a baseball player and have one brother but that's all I know about you," Gabriella smiled, "and you've been hanging out with me Ms. Drama today so I think I deserve to know something about you."

"You're not Ms. Drama," he shook his head but then continued, "ok I lived in New York my whole life, have always wanted to play baseball since I was a kid, my favorite color is brown, I can sing a little that no one knows about well now you do, um I like Italian food, oh and I'm a great cook."

"Interesting resume," she giggled as he chuckled, "I guess I should add a little bit of what you said which is, I've lived in New Jersey my whole life, my older brother Dallas' real name is James Dallas Montez but we call him by his middle name because he was the only one born in Texas before our parents moved to New Jersey, you know that I sing, my favorite color is blue, I also like Italian food, and I'm studying business in school."

"So we have something in common, that's a start," Troy smiled at Gabriella as she smiled back, "I have a question, something that's been on my mind for a couple hours now."

She grew confused but nodded her head, "Sure."

"Ok here it goes," he took a breath before he looked at Gabriella, "Was Jonathan the reason why you didn't want me to know that you were in a wheelchair?"

This question shocked Gabriella, well she knew it was eventually going to come up but she didn't expect it already. She didn't know how to answer him because the truth is, it was one of the reasons, ok it was the reason why she didn't want him to know. Ever since she broke up with Jonathan, she promised herself that she wouldn't let herself get hurt again like he hurt her. Gabriella closed her eyes to take a breath before opening her eyes again to look at Troy who was looking at her.

"Yes," she nodded her head and then looked away from him, "I promised myself that I wouldn't get hurt again."

"Hey," Troy placed his hands on Gabriella's chair and turned it to face him and then made her look at him by putting his thumb underneath her chin lightly lifting her head up, "you don't have to worry about that. Not all guys are jerks like he is and always will be. I'm not like him. I am not going to hurt you, if I had to, I rather hurt myself before I hurt you and this is only coming from a guy who only has known you for a couple weeks so please believe me that I'm not like him and I wouldn't pressure you into doing anything that you don't want to do and if you don't want to do it, I wouldn't cheat on you to get it because all I would care about is you."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes as Troy was saying this and he wiped her tears off of her face with the pad of his thumbs before she could speak, "I trust you."

"Good because if you didn't," he gave her a look before he started chuckling, "I would keep trying to earn your trust because if we're going to be friends, I want you to trust me."

Gabriella nodded her head with a small smile on her face, "I want us to be friends."

"And who knows?" He gave her a little smirk, "Maybe we'll end up dating."

She giggled nervously as he chuckled and then nodded his head down the path and she nodded before Troy stood up from the bench and they started walking/wheeling down the path again but this time instead of silence, they talked so they could get to know each other a little better which made Gabriella more comfortable and she slowly was forgetting about that promise that she made to herself as she was letting Troy Bolton into her life. Who knows? Maybe Troy will be right and maybe they will end up dating but only time will tell with these two.

**Ok I don't know how good this chapter is but I really didn't know what to write but I hope you still like this chapter. I have an idea where I want to lead this story but I have to think about how to get this story to that point. What did you think of this chapter? What do you want to see happen next? Please tell me what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	10. The Season Tickets

**Alright****, I'm not sure how long this chapter will be. Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing with this story, well duh of course I know what is going on with this story but I know what's happening later on in the story, I just have to find a way to get to that point to the story so please work with me here. Normally when I say I don't have ideas, ideas will just attack my mind so who knows? It may happen again for this story. Enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

**The Season Tickets**

"So this is my house," Troy and Gabriella walked/wheeled all the way back to Gabriella's house and were now on the sidewalk as Gabriella looked up at him, "thanks for walking me home."

"No problem," he smiled, "I just hope Chad will remember that I left the park."

Gabriella giggled but then noticed two cars following each other that pulled towards the curb, "I don't think you have to worry about that."

Troy was confused until he saw Gabriella nod behind him and he turned to see Chad sitting in the driver seat of his car and he just chuckled looking back at Gabriella, "I guess I don't."

"Well I guess I should head inside," she looked up at Troy, "my brothers will probably wonder what happened at the park since they are big fans of yours."

Troy scratched the back of his neck chuckling nervously, "Yeah I guess you should. Don't want them thinking that I kidnapped you or something."

"Yeah they would hunt you down whether you're a baseball star or not," she giggled as she started pushing backwards, "Well I guess this is goodbye."

"Not forever," Troy smiled nodding his head as he watched Gabriella smile back before she turned around and was about to wheel towards the house, Troy spoke, "Hey Gabriella?"

Gabriella turned around, "Yeah?"

"I was hoping that we could do this again except maybe with only you and me which it ended up that way but maybe even starting that way as well," he put a smile on his face as Gabriella nodded, "oh and I also wanted to let you know that those five seats, actually six seats in case of Sharpay are actually your seats of the Yankees stadium."

She grew confused, "What? What do you mean?'

"Right, you're not into sports, I forgot. It means that they are your season tickets except you don't need the tickets because I told the stadium workers about you and everything will be set," Troy smiled at her still confused face, "I know your brothers are big fans and that they are trying to get you into baseball so I thought I could help out and plus if you go to every home game, we get to see each other more because well I want to see you and with my busy schedule, that can be tough. So what do you say?"

Gabriella put a smile on her face, "I guess I say thank you and I'm sure my brothers will really like that when I tell them."

"It's not a problem," Troy smiled walking up to her and bent down to place a kiss on her cheek, "bye Gabriella."

Gabriella's eyes widened a little bit as she watched Troy smile as he walked backwards nodding to her before he turned around and headed to his car and he got inside the car. Chad nodded his head towards the other car and to Gabriella before he drove the car off. As the car drove off, she put her hand up to her cheek with a smile on her face. She didn't even notice that Sharpay was walking her ways with a smile on her face.

"So what happened?" Sharpay smirked as she crossed her arms looking at Gabriella.

"Huh?" Gabriella took her hand away from her cheek before noticing a smirking Sharpay, "Nothing happened. We talked and walked through the park, on the way home."

"Sure I'm sure that's all that happened," Sharpay giggled as Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Alright let's go inside your house."

"Yeah I need to tell them what Troy just told me," Gabriella smiled as she turned around and started wheeling towards the house with a confused Sharpay following her, "you will find out what I'm talking about when I tell the brothers."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"So do you think Gabriella having a good time?" Josh looked at his three older brothers.

Dallas nodded his head, "Of course she is. She's with Sharpay and the two best rookies of baseball, Troy and Chad. Lucky girl."

"Sounds like she's home," Sam spoke as he heard the door opening.

"Here she comes," D.C. smiled as he saw Gabriella at the doorway of the living room and Sharpay came up beside her, "So did you two girls have fun?"

"Yeah it started off rocky but the day ended pretty well," Sharpay nodded her head speaking for the both of them before she looked at Gabriella, "right Gabs?"

"Right," she nodded her head and looked at her brothers who had questionable eyes looking at them, "we uh ran into Jonathan Bradshaw."

"What?" Dallas stood up quickly and had some anger with him, "What did he say to you? Why is he back here?"

"It's nothing," Gabriella shook her head, "he said some things but Sharpay and the guys helped me. It's fine. He's not staying here for long. I don't think we'll see him again."

Sam looked at Sharpay who mouthed to him 'I'll tell you guys later' which caused him to nod his head before looking at Gabriella, "So other than running into that trash, how was the rest of the day?"

"It was good," Gabriella smiled thinking about the day, "we just basically talked and walked through the park, you know to get to know each other."

"Sounds boring," Josh spoke but then got glared at by Gabriella, "I mean, sounds like you had a good time."

"I did and oh I didn't tell you the best part which I'm sure you guys will be happy about," she giggled at all the eyes that looked on her with curious looks, "Troy said that those seats where we sat for those two games and even an extra seat, are ours for the rest of the year and I guess forever, also."

"What?" D.C.'s eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Gabriella nodded her head, "He said we didn't need tickets because the staff knows about us and everything so yeah seriously."

"We should've thought about bringing Gabriella to an earlier game where she met Troy Bolton sooner," Sam chuckled at Gabriella's face, "I'm just kidding."

"Yeah you better be because I can just tell him no thanks," she crossed her arms as she had all of brothers begging not too, "well you're lucky that I already told him thank you. I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Everyone in the room nodded their heads as Gabriella left the room and Sharpay sat down on the couch with Sam and D.C. as Dallas and Josh were sitting on the other couch in the room. The guys looked at Sharpay for an explanation about what Jonathan Bradshaw has said to their sister and she sighed as she began telling them. All four brothers especially the older three had very angry faces but Sharpay told them that she took care of him and that she thought Troy was going to do something.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy was on the phone with his agent, "I want you to find me Jonathan Bradshaw…Let's just say, he needs to have a visit from a couple guys that I know including me…I'm not going to do anything, just want to pay the guy a visit and chat with him…Thank you."

**Oh Troy wants to visit Jonathan Bradshaw. What do you think is going to happen next? What did you think of this chapter? What will happen between Troy and Gabriella? Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	11. Visiting Jonathan Bradshaw

**Ok so here is the next chapter which it isn't going to be that long because it's just a filler, eh I always say that so we'll just see how long it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter whether it's a long one or short one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

**Visiting Jonathan Bradshaw**

"Dude, what are we doing?" Chad looked at Troy, "Like why are we here?"

"You remember Gabriella crying the other day?" Chad nodded his head still with confusion written in his face, "well we're here because this guy is the one who made her cry and it wasn't cool of what he said to her."

"Alright but we're not like going to beat the guy up, are we?" Chad gave him a look, "Because you know we could get in trouble with that and with the media, people will not like us anymore."

"No," Troy shook his head, "I just want a few words with the guy."

"Ok," Chad nodded his head before he placed his fist against the door and started knocking on it as the two of them waited for someone to answer the door.

The two of them waited a few moments before the door opened and a girl who liked she could be around their age but older and she gave them a smile, "Oh wow. You're Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth!"

"Yes, yes we are," Troy nodded his head putting a fake smile on his face, "Um does Jonathan Bradshaw live here?"

"Oh no what did he do now?" The girl sighed shaking her head, "he's my brother."

Chad nodded his head, "Is he here?"

"Yes," the girl nodded her head, "please come in."

Troy and Chad gave her a smile before they walked into the house. They both looked around to notice that it was a nice, comforting house. They heard the front door close so they turned around to see Jonathan's sister standing there with a smile on her face.

"Uh where is he?" Troy wanted to make this fast since they had to be at the stadium in a few hours.

"Oh right," she nodded her head and was about to walk off but then looked at him, "What did he do? If you don't mind me asking."

"Do you remember your brother dating a girl back in high school with the name of Gabriella Montez?"

"Yeah he was caught cheating on her," she shook her head, "I wanted to kill that kid for hurting her. I loved Gabriella but what does she have to do with this?" She saw Troy and Chad look at each other before looking back at her and she realized something, "Oh no. What did he do?"

Chad nudged Troy to tell her what happened which of course he wanted to know the whole story as well so Troy nodded his head before he started telling her what happened, word for word. He noticed that her face was getting angry after every word he said.

"Excuse me," the two guys nodded before she walked over to a door that lead to the backyard and she opened the door, "Jonathan Bradshaw, get your ass in here now!"

Chad whispered to Troy, "Do you think she's mad?"

"Mad isn't the word," he shook his head as he whispered back, "but she has every right to be mad."

They both noticed a guy walking into the house with confusion written all over his face and Troy smirked slightly when he noticed the two guys and the confusion in his face was gone, "Uh Jen, what are they doing here?"

"They wanted to see you," Jen crossed her arms standing in between them facing Jonathan, "Did you see Gabriella the other day and did you really tell her all of things that Troy just told me?"

"He's lying!" Jonathan spoke too quickly but then earned a glare from his older sister, "Ok ok fine so I may have said some things to Gabriella that made her cry?"

"What have she ever done to you?" Jen shook her head, "You're the one that cheated on her, the one that hurt her, she loved you but you didn't care at all about her. I don't know what girls see in you because if I wasn't your sister, I wouldn't even come close with the idea of wanting to go out with you. Normally I would think girls are the smartest people out there but the girls that actually fall for you are the stupidest people on this planet minus Gabriella because she didn't know. I can't believe I'm saying this but I hope one day you get hurt so you know how it feels like."

Chad looked at Troy, "I think she's doing your job pretty well."

"Yeah you know I think this is all I wanted. We can go but," Troy looked at Jonathan before glaring at him, "if I hear that you hurt Gabriella again, physically or emotionally, I will let her brothers know and then maybe they will beat you up since I'm pretty sure they're already wanting to, but if I find out that if you physically hurt you, I will call the police on you. But now that I got you in trouble with your sister, my work here is done. Goodbye Jonathan and thank you Jen."

Jen smiled nodding her head, "No problem and thank you for letting me know what my idiotic brother told Gabriella. Have a good game."

"Thanks," Chad smiled as he nodded towards the door, "ready Troy?"

"Yeah I'm ready," Troy smiled before he gave Jonathan another glare before they walked out of the house and headed towards the car, "now that's done, let's go win the game."

Troy and Chad got into Troy's car and headed their way to the Yankees stadium even though they were going to be early, they had nothing better to do. Troy smiled as he was driving, hoping that Jonathan got the picture to not bother Gabriella again. Now to get Gabriella to really learn that she can trust him enough to maybe want to go on a date with him.

**Alright so it's more than 1000 words so it's not the shortest chapter of this story which I'm happy about. At least the ending will give me something to write for the next chapter. So what did you think of this chapter? Do you think Jonathan is in trouble with his sister? How do you think Troy will earn Gabriella's trust? Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	12. I Like Him

**Alright, ready for the next chapter? I am. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, also please go check out my new story, Lucky if you haven't already. Thank you and well that's all I need to say. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**I Like Him**

"So how's the friendship going with Troy?" Sharpay looked at Gabriella was on break from doing some tables since it was Friday night.

Gabriella smiled slightly as she thought about it. It's been a few weeks since Gabriella has decided to give Troy a chance to be her friend and to show that he was different than Jonathan and he was right, he was different. She was actually enjoying the baseball games that she went to which was probably the biggest shock of it all since she wasn't very fond with the sport but something, more like someone has changed her mind.

She smiled again before looking at her best friend, "It's going to good."

"Really?" Gabriella nodded and Sharpay smiled seeing the look on her face, "I knew you two would become great friends."

"Yeah," she nodded her head again thinking about him again, "I like him. He's a great friend. Even when he's busy, he'll text or call me either before or after the game and we can talk for hours. Troy's really sweet and caring."

"Woh," Sharpay giggled as Gabriella couldn't stop saying things about him, "are you two dating or just friends?"

Gabriella sighed looking at Sharpay, "We're just friends, Sharpay."

"But you want to be more," she saw the look she was getting from Gabriella, "don't give me that look Gabriella. I can see it in your face. You like him. I know you said that you wanted to be friends with him but I really can see it in your face that you want to be more and I've seen the way he looks at you when we're at the games, he likes you too. He's already showed you that he's not like Bradshaw, what's stopping you from being with him?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "I don't want to ruin the friendship that we have going. What if we do go out but then we break up? Everyone says they're going to stay friends, but you know, that hardly ever happens so I just don't want to ruin what we have right now."

"And what if you two do work out in the end?" Sharpay gave her a look which caused Gabriella to sigh, "Stop saying what ifs and go with what your heart is telling you. If it's meant to be, it's going to happen and I think it's meant to be."

Gabriella sighed knowing Sharpay was right. It was time to go with what her heart was telling her and this time, her heart was telling her that going on a date with Troy could be fun and then who knows what happens after that. But she wasn't sure if it was going to happen and she was going to wait until Troy said something first, she's that kind of girl. If he doesn't ask her on a date or anything like that, she was just going to forget about her feelings and stay friends with him because she would rather have him in her life, one way or another, without any awkwardness.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Josh walked over to the entrance of the club and smiled when he saw who was standing there, "Did you guys win?"

"Well hello to you too," one of the guys chuckled before nodding his head, "yes we won. What? You didn't watch the game?"

"No miss bossy pants needed us to come help her through the day instead of the night and then she wouldn't let me check the game and no one would tell me what happened," Josh kept complaining and both guys chuckled before he continued, "Did either of you get hits? Come on, don't just stand there. Troy, please tell me what happened."

Troy chuckled slightly before shaking Josh's hair playfully as he looked at Chad who spoke, "Dude just tell him instead of torturing the kid."

"Alright alright," he nodded his head as he crossed his arms with a smile on his face, "the score was tied until the ninth inning and then Chad came up and he doubled. So there was man on second when I came up and then I singled, Chad scored to win the game."

Josh smiled widely before he put his fist in the air, "Yes!"

Chad chuckled before he looked at Troy, "I think we know who our number one fan is."

"You just found that out," he shook his head before looking back at Josh, "Josh, where is your sister?"

"Oh um I think she's in the back trying to figure out orders or something," Josh shrugged his shoulders before seeing a spot open, "would you two like to sit down?"

"Sure," Chad shrugged his shoulders, "we have nothing better to do and plus my man here wants to see your sister."

"Ok well follow me," Josh grabbed two menus to bring with him as he walked over towards a booth and placed the menus on the table before looking at the two guys, "well go ahead. You can sit."

"You're a bossy kid," Chad sat down on one side of the booth and then Troy sat on the other side before looking at Josh again, "is your sister running this table and aren't you too young to be like doing tables like this?"

"For other people but I'm the owners' son," he grinned, "and plus I'm 13 so it's not like I'm eight years old and yes, this is one of my sister's tables. I'm just bringing people to their table to help Sharpay because we seem to be really busy today for some reason."

Troy nodded his head with a smile on his face, "It's the first Friday of August."

"True," Josh nodded his head, "I'm going to go tell Gabriella that you're here."

Josh smiled at them before walking away from the table heading towards the back of the club where Sharpay and Gabriella were but as he was doing this, Chad looked at Troy, "Are you going to ask her?"

"Chad I don't know," Troy gave him a look, "I mean, we're really good friends and I don't know if she would be willing to want to risk the friendship to date me."

Chad shook his head before giving him a look, "Well you won't know unless you try."

"I know."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella looked around the club before she saw the person she was looking for and went over to him, "Sam, are you guys going to sing? People are wondering when you are going to go up."

"We are in a minute," he nodded his head, "Dallas and D.C. are in the bathroom so when they come out, we'll get on that stage because I know what happens when people get restless."

"Good," she nodded her head before wheeling over to Troy and Chad's table groaning, "I hate Fridays and summer!"

Troy chuckled slightly before actually getting serious, "What's wrong?"

"The first Friday in August is always the toughest and people are either really happy or cranky when they're ordering food and even impatient," Gabriella sighed before leaning on her hand that was on the table, "complaining that there's no live music, slow moving workers, and not a lot of dancing going on now."

He smiled softly before he scooted close to the edge of the booth to move close to Gabriella as he placed his hand on her shoulder and started rubbing it softly, "Hey it's ok. Don't listen to these people. Just let the business go like it always goes. Don't change because people are complaining. It's just the heat talking and summer."

Gabriella moaned slightly at the feeling of Troy's hand on her shoulder before she looked at him and gave him a smile as he kept rubbing her shoulder, "Thank you. I'm just stressed. I've been here all day. Josh told me that you won the game, wish we could be there but Sharpay needed us."

"Don't worry about it," he gave her a smile, "and if you ever need help, you can always call me because Chad and I could've been here sooner to help since it was a day game, and we could've also got other players to help out."

"Thank you but it's alright," she nodded her head, "once my brothers start singing, people will hopefully forget about the food and just do what they do at clubs and then we can finally breathe."

Troy smiled and kept rubbing her shoulder, "Well my offer will always stand, only when we have day games but whatever you need, I'm here and definitely when the season ends."

"Thanks Troy," Gabriella kept smiling at him before she heard her name being called so she turned around to see that her brothers are on stage and Dallas put his thumb up before the band started and she sighed in relief, "Thank God."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"I'm glad that's over," Sharpay spoke as she was cleaning some tables and then looked at Chad who was helping, "you know you don't have to help but thanks anyway."

"Well we want to," Chad shrugged his shoulders as he kept cleaning the tables before whispering to her, "plus I think Troy is finally going to ask your friend out."

"Really?" Chad nodded his head and she looked over where Troy was helping Gabriella with a few tables, "I hope she says yes. She deserves this. To be happy and I think Troy can make her happy even though he already has just being friends with her but anyways let's keep working so we can get out of here."

Chad shook his head as he watch Sharpay start cleaning another table. He looked over at Troy and Gabriella and could see what Sharpay sees in them and he too also thought that they would be good for each other. Gabriella can keep Troy grounded like how his girlfriend does for him. Chad shook his head again before he picked up some plates to bring in the back.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy chuckled once again as Gabriella kept groaning about everything, "You know if you keep groaning like that, you're going to lose your voice."

"Nah I'm good," she shook her head.

He smiled as he kept wiping down a table and kind of thought that this would be the best opportunity to ask the question that he has been wanting to ask for a couple weeks now so he took a breath before looking at Gabriella, "Hey Gabs. Can I ask you question?"

Gabriella stopped what she was doing before she looked at Troy and put a smile on her face, "Of course."

"Well um you know how we have been friends these past few weeks which have been really great but I um," Troy brought his hand to the back of his neck to rub it nervously as he saw the confusion written on Gabriella's face, "I was kind of wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

**Cliff hanger! Ha ha I'm evil, I know. Well I hope you like this chapter. Did you like this chapter? What did you think of this chapter? Do you think Gabriella is going to say? If she does say yes, how do you think Troy will plan the date? Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	13. Going Out?

**Ok so here's the next chapter of this story. I know, I've been slow on updates but I have started college and I don't have that much time to update like how I used to so I hope you understand. I don't know how long this chapter will be. It might just be a filler for the next chapter because I don't know what to do for their date, if Gabriella says yes, yet. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**Going Out?**

_"Well um you know how we have been friends these past few weeks which have been really great but I um," Troy brought his hand to the back of his neck to rub it nervously as he saw the confusion written on Gabriella's face, "I was kind of wondering if you would like to go out with me?"_

Gabriella looked at Troy a little shocked at what he just asked her and didn't know what to say at first but then she looked at Sharpay and remembered what she said so she looked back at Troy with a smile on her face nodding her head, "Sure. I would like to go out with you."

"Really?" Troy put a smile on his face as Gabriella nodded her head again, "Great. I don't know when this date is going to happen since we're going to have a lot of night games coming up and then another road trip but maybe the date can happen during the day?"

She smiled at how he was trying to think of the perfect time for their date, "Troy it's fine. Besides, I'm most likely going to be at a lot of those games so we could always go out after them, I don't know but don't worry about it. Whenever you have time, I'm fine."

"You're too good," he smiled before walking over to her and bent down to kiss her cheek before whispering in her ear, "and cute."

Troy chuckled as he stood up and saw Gabriella blush a little before he continued helping her clean up the club. Gabriella couldn't help but smile as she also continued to work. She also couldn't help but get a little excited about the idea of going out with Troy.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"So I couldn't help but notice that you and Troy were having a little conversation last night," Gabriella looked at Sharpay who was sitting on her couch, "with you giggling, him kissing your cheek, you blushing, him whispering in your ear. I also saw the glance that you gave me before looking back at Troy and Chad did mention to me that Troy may have been planning to ask you out so come on tell me, did he ask you out?"

Gabriella giggled slightly before blushing as well as she nodded her head, "Yeah….He did."

"Oh my Gosh!" Sharpay clapped her hands **(like how she does in High School Musical) **as she got excited, "I'm so happy for you. He's a great guy and I know you two will be very happy together being more than friends. So when are you two going out? What are you going to do? What are you going to wear? Do your brothers know?"

"Woh Sharpay," Gabriella shook her head trying to calm her friend down, "We don't know when we're going out because of his busy schedule so that means I don't know what we're going to do but if I know Troy, it's going to be a surprise. I'll figure out what I'm going to wear when the time comes. Then finally, no, my brothers don't know."

"Your brothers don't know what?" The two girls looked towards the doorway to find all four brothers standing there and saw that Dallas is the one that spoke, "well what do we not know?"

"Uh well you see," Gabriella didn't know how to tell her overprotective brothers that she was going on a date with Troy Bolton, "well first, what do you think of Troy Bolton?"

"He's totally awesome!" Josh was the first to speak which made no one surprised, "If you were to date him, I would totally love you more because then maybe he can become our brother and he can help me get better in baseball and then maybe I can be just like him and be a baseball star. Troy Bolton is totally awesome."

Sam shook his head and ruffled his hair before looking at Gabriella, "He's a cool guy. Definitely better than that Jonathan Bradshaw guy so I think we would totally approve if you two start dating."

D.C. nodded his head, "Yeah so what don't we know?"

"Ok so last night when Troy was helping me clean up after closing up the club and he asked me out so I said yes," Gabriella looked at her brothers who had smiles on their faces, "what are those smiles for?"

"Because we're happy," Dallas smiled before he went over to the couch and sat down between Gabriella and Sharpay placing his arm around Gabriella, "we're happy that you're finally letting yourself let someone in and we're also happy that it's Troy because we approve of him and besides if he hurts you, we can handle him and probably have help."

Gabriella rolled her eyes before moving closer to Dallas, "I thought it was time to get over Jonathan and finally let someone in and I'm also glad that it's Troy. He seems like the perfect guy and I hope that this will work out because I don't want to lose him as a friend."

"And you won't," D.C. shook his head, "you two will always be friends whether you're together or just friends. He seems like that kind of the guy."

Gabriella nodded her head with a smile on her face. She thought about Troy again. She hoped that it would all work out whether they were going to be friends or maybe more. When they try to be more, she hoped that if it doesn't work in the end that they can stay friends but then again she was going to try and be more with him because she can picture herself with him and no one else even though it's only going to be their first date.

**So I know this chapter is probably boring but it was just a filler and I wanted a Troy/Gabriella, Gabriella/Sharpay, and Gabriella/family moment and this chapter gave me all of those moments. Ok, so I need an idea for a Troy/Gabriella date. Any ideas would be great because then maybe I'll get ideas for the next few chapters. What did you think of this chapter? Are you happy that Gabriella said yes? What is going to happen next? Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	14. Author's Note

**I'm sorry. This is not a new chapter. I know that all of you have been waiting for a new chapter of this story and my other stories, but I haven't had time to work on the stories because I've been so busy with school work and other stuff. I hope that when the time comes when I do have time and I do get my brain back into Fanfiction stories mode, you will still be willing to read my stories. I hope you that understand and I'm sorry that it's been almost a month since my last updated story. I'm going to try and get my thoughts back together but it might take a while, I will try to continue these stories, I just don't know when. Thank you for understanding. **


	15. Beach Date?

**Hey guys. I want to say thank you all for your patience and understanding. I'm hoping to get back into writing the chapters again but I'm not sure when I will do them all because my brain is working on something else right now and it's filled up with ideas for that and my ideas for the stories kind of disappeared but have no fear, this is not just an author's note. It is indeed a chapter. I don't know how long it's going to be but we'll see how far I get. I hope you enjoy and we'll see how the rest goes. Thank you.**

**Chapter 14**

**Beach Date?**

It has been a few days since Gabriella accepted Troy's proposal of a date. Troy has been busy with games and Gabriella has been busy with attending school and helping with the restaurant but it was finally Friday night when both Troy and Gabriella were free and it was time for the date that had them both waiting for and excited.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay, "I don't know what to wear."

Sharpay, who decided to take the night off and leave the restaurant in the hands of the Montez brothers, was sitting on Gabriella's bed watching her look through her closet, "Just find something cute and easy to put on because you don't have much longer before he gets here."

Gabriella grew confused before she looked at the clock and she gasped, "It's already 5:30!"

"I told you not to take so long to make a decision," Sharpay stood up before walking over to the closet and looked through it before pulling something out and showed Gabriella, "Wear this."

"Are you sure?" She looked at what Sharpay had in her hands, "it's not too casual?"

Sharpay shook her head, "Chad told me what Troy had planned for you and told me to tell you to not go way over the top because you might ruin anything fancy."

"Ok then," Gabriella grabbed the clothes that Sharpay had in her hands, "Um could you excuse me as I need to use my bed to change into these clothes?"

"Oh sure," she smiled before leaving Gabriella's room.

Gabriella looked over the clothes in her hands and couldn't help but feel nervous for the date. Officially, this would be only her second first date with someone since she's only had one relationship before which was a total waste of time but she knows that this time, it won't be. Gabriella smiled slightly before moving her chair close to the bed and transferred over to start changing her clothes.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Dude, are you sure this is such a good idea?" Troy looked at Chad as he was getting ready.

"Yes," Chad nodded his head, "Sharpay said that Gabriella has never been to one before because she's either always busy or never had time to go south."

Troy nodded his head still unsure, "But I mean, for the first date? What if she doesn't like it? What if…"

"Dude," Chad grabbed onto his shoulders to stop him from talking, "you're overreacting. It's only the first date. You already know that she likes you which kind of is the reason she agreed to this date so relax. It's going to be ok. Dude, I haven't seen you this nervous since our first game in the big leagues."

He sighed, "Because I want to make this perfect for her. The last guy wasn't that great to her so I want to prove to her that she can trust me. I like her, man. Also I haven't been on a real date since high school and it's with Gabriella, probably the most incredible girl that I ever met. I don't want to mess it up."

"You're going to be fine," Chad looked at his watch, "you should go. You need to be at her house in a half hour."

"Right," Troy nodded his head before taking another breath, "alright I'm ready."

Chad chuckled shaking his head before slowly pushing him out of their apartment, "Just relax and have fun."

"Wish me luck."

"Yeah, yeah you don't need luck," he shook his head and pushed him out of the door before closing it and then leaned back onto the door, "he'll thank me."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Sharpay turned around and smiled when she Gabriella back into her wheelchair wearing the outfit she chose for her, "Wow Gabs. You look amazing especially with your hair up like that. Troy won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"Really? I really look ok?"

"Yes now relax," Sharpay giggled, "he's going to be here soon. Dude, if your brothers were here, they probably wouldn't let you leave because their baby sister is finally all grown up."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Oh well. Tough for them. He's going to be here soon."

"Are you nervous?"

"Me? Why would I be nervous? Ha you're funny," she giggled trying to hide her nervousness but it wasn't working, "ok yes I'm nervous. This is my first date since Jonathan and that was back in high school."

"Aw it's ok to be nervous. Everyone is normally nervous on their first date but don't worry, you're going to have fun," she gave Gabriella a reassuring smile, "it's Troy we're talking about here. He seems like he cares a lot about you so he won't mess it up since he knows that you haven't dated since Bradshaw. Don't worry. Just relax."

Gabriella put a smile on her face, "I'm fine."

"Good," Sharpay smiled as the doorbell rang, "because he's here. You have no more time to relax and now you're going to have fun with him. Believe me."

"I do," she smiled before she wheeled herself to the front door and opened it to find Troy standing there, "Hi Troy."

Troy looked down at Gabriella with a smile on his face, "Wow you look amazing."

"It's not too casual?"

"No," he bent down to kiss her cheek before standing back up, "it's perfect."

"Well thank you," Gabriella smiled before looking at what he was wearing, "you look handsome."

"Thank you so um you ready to go?"

"Yes," she smiled before yelling into the house, "I'm leaving Sharpay! Don't burn down the house!"

"I resent that!" Sharpay screamed back, "Have fun!"

Gabriella giggled before closing the door and looks at Troy, "I'm ready."

"Alright then let's go," Troy smiled as he moved to the side to let Gabriella wheel towards his car and he opened the passenger car door and looked at her, "so um do you want to transfer in or have me pick you up? I mean if you're comfortable with me picking you up, of course."

She smiled at his caring, "You can pick me up."

"Are you sure?" Gabriella nodded her head and put her arm up and he smiled before picking her up the bridal style way and placed her on the passenger seat gently, "Are you ok?"

"Troy, I'm fine," she giggled before putting her seatbelt on, "is my chair going to be able to fit in the back?"

Troy looked at her, then at the chair, then to the back of his car, then back to Gabriella, "I think I can manage a way. Just watch the master do his job."

She giggled nodding her head before he closed the passenger door and then she heard the trunk door opening so she turned around to look in the back and giggled again seeing Troy standing there confused. He kept looking at the chair and his car, scratching his head. She thought he looked cute when he was doing this and she would've let it keep going but she knew he was going to get frustrated soon so she mad a suggestion.

"The wheels can come off."

"What?" Troy looked at her confused before looking at her chair and then tilted her chair to one side before pressing and holding the chair before it snapped off, then he looked at Gabriella shaking his head, "now you tell me."

"You looked too cute trying to figure it out yourself. I didn't want to interrupt you," Gabriella giggled, "you can also fold it up easily once you've taken the wheels off."

"Yeah you're lucky I like you," he playfully glared her before taking off the other wheel and folded it up before placing it into the trunk and then placed the wheels next to the folded up chair, "well that's done," Gabriella giggled again as he slammed the trunk shut and then got into the driver seat placing his seatbelt on but saw her giggling at him, "I didn't find that too funny."

"I did," she smiled as she nodded her head, "you know, I'm already having fun and we didn't even leave the front of my house yet."

"Well I'm glad," he gave her a smile before turning the engine on, "it's time to really get this date going."

"Where are we going?"

"Not saying," he chuckled as he saw the look on her face before he pulled away from the curb, "your brothers told me you didn't like surprises so here I am, giving you a surprise."

"You're so mean," she crossed her arms, "not even one little hint?"

"Nope."

"Fine," Gabriella looked out the window to watch the scenery as Troy drove.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy pulled over to park the car in a parking spot before turning off the engine and then looked at Gabriella who was looking outside, "We're here."

"The beach?" Gabriella looked at Troy who nodded his head, "I've never been to the beach."

"I know," he nods his head, "I wanted our first date memorable."

Gabriella smiled before looking outside towards the beach before looking at Troy, "But my wheelchair…"

"They have sand wheelchairs which are basically wheelchairs for the beach plus you won't be sitting in the chair that long," Troy gave her a smile, "I have a picnic planned for us so we can leave your chair in my car because one of the beach workers is coming over with the sand chair now."

She looked outside to notice the guy who Troy was talking about and she smiled before looking back at him, "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Tell me that after the date," he chuckled before taking off his seatbelt, "are you ready for the best first date of your life?"

"It already is," she smiled slightly but then nodded as she took off of her seatbelt, "well what are you waiting for? I do need my transfer guy."

Troy smiled before opened his car door and stepped out of the car while Gabriella pushed the car door opened to wait for him. He walked around the car and smiled seeing her wait for him. Troy placed his arm under her legs as she wrapped her arm around his neck and put his other arm around her torso before picking her up and then turned around before placing her gently on the sand wheelchair. **If you want to see what a sand wheelchair looks like, there is a link on my profile page. **Troy let go of Gabriella as he placed her on the chair and she found the belt and put it on.

"Are you comfortable?" Troy looked at her as she nodded her head, "Good but I have to warn you that it might get bumpy since I'll be the one that has to push the chair on the sand."

Gabriella's eyes widened playfully and she looked at the beach worker, "Are you sure you would want to let him push me? I mean, I would be ok with you pushing since you know how to do this because I think I might die."

"You're so not funny," he shook his head chuckling before going behind Gabriella taking the handles before looking at the beach worker, "I think I can handle this. Thank you."

"No problem. I hope you two have a nice day at the beach," the beach worker smiled before walking away from Troy and Gabriella.

Troy smiled before looking down at Gabriella, "You better be holding on."

"Yes sir," she saluted him before grabbing onto the armrests.

He chuckled before he started pushing the chair towards the boardwalk. Once he found the walk to the beach, he started pushing her towards the sand and right when the chair got on the sand, it started getting harder to push so he had to lean forward to push the chair. **Just picture how Troy and Chad were pushing Troy's car in High School Musical 3. **It wasn't as bad as he thought but it was hard pushing the chair on the sand even though it would've been harder for her regular chair.

"Are you ok back there?" Gabriella turned to look at Troy who was still pushing the chair.

"Yeah I'm fine," Troy tried to make sure that he didn't sound out of breath, "Besides we're almost over where we're going to be sitting."

"Whatever you say," she shrugged before she looked forward to enjoy the scenery of the water and sand around her.

Troy looked down and smiled when he saw her enjoying the scenery but then he looked up to continue pushing her for a just little bit longer until he stopped and then went around to stand in front of her, "Alright we're at the spot."

"Ok," Gabriella nodded her head looking at him, "So?"

He chuckled at her cuteness, "You're going to need to take your seatbelt off so that I can transfer you to the blanket."

"Oh," she nodded as she noticed the blanket and a basket before she took her seatbelt off and then put her arm up for Troy to grab her, "I'm ready."

"I see that," he smiled before doing what he did before and picked her up from the chair and carefully carried her as he took a few steps before leaning down to place her on the blanket and made sure she was steadied enough before letting her go, "I think I'm getting good at that."

"Yeah maybe I'll need to hire you to do that for me all of the time," she giggled before crossing her legs to sit more comfortably.

He shook his head before he sat down on the blanket facing her and joked, "Um no thanks. I got baseball to worry about and plus you'll ruin your independence."

"Oh fine," Gabriella shook her head before looking at the basket, "I hope you didn't put any poison in there."

"Now why would I want to poison my date?"

"You never know," she shrugged her shoulders and giggled, "I'm only kidding. So superstar, what do we have here?"

"Well why don't we look?" He smiled before opening the basket and started taking different things out, "I have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, chocolate covered strawberries, homemade chocolate chip cookies, and apple juice."

Gabriella's eyes lit up as he spoke each object and she smiled, "How did you know?"

"I uh kind of asked your brothers for advice," he put a smile on his face, "did I get it right?"

"Even though it's kind of dinner time," she giggled as she saw Troy's nervous face, "yes you got it right and I could have this food anytime of the day, even the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

Troy shook his head with a smile on his head, "Don't worry me like that."

"Sorry," she giggled once again, "but everything looks good."

"They also taste good," he smiled before setting everything up before looking at her, "Bon appetite."

Gabriella giggled before she grabbed her sandwich and took a bite out of it and couldn't help but moan a little bit. Troy chuckled before taking his own bite out of his sandwich. As they started eating the food that he made, they also talked to get to know each other more.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Sam stepped into the house and closed the door before walking into the living room to see that the TV was on so he looked at the couch and smiled when he saw Sharpay lying on the couch with her eyes closed. Sam saw a blanket so he walked over to grab it before he placed it over her and then bent down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead before standing back up straight.

Sharpay's eyes slowly fluttered open and she slightly jumped before she noticed that it was Sam, "Sam, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be at the restaurant?"

He put a smile on his face before sitting down on the floor leaning against the couch but looked at her, "My brothers said that I could go home. They knew you were going to be here alone and they knew that I was worried about you being alone especially since this is technically not your home so they told me that I can go home to keep you company."

"Why?" Sharpay looked at him confused, "Why would be worried about me?"

"Who are we kidding Sharpay?" Sam shook his head before turning to be sat on his knees leaning against the couch and took her hand, "Sharpay, I've been into you probably ever since my sister met you back in the day. Yeah, I know, I never really showed it but I have been and I thought maybe you would be into me too and maybe we could try this out because truthfully I'm sick of keeping this feeling inside of me."

Sharpay's eyes widened as she stood there shocked and she didn't know what to say so she just sat there not saying anything until out of nowhere she pulled him towards her to connect their lips together. Sam was a little shocked at first but then closed his eyes before placing his hands on the couch so that he could steady himself. Sharpay placed her arms around Sam's neck and they continued to show their passion that's been hidden away for years.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella was seated between Troy's legs and she was leaning back into his chest as his arms were wrapped around her waist. They had their hands connected as they watched the sunset over the water. Gabriella smiled as she got a little more comfortable onto Troy. She couldn't have picture a better first date. This was definitely making up for what Jonathan did to her because if he didn't do what he did to her, then she probably wouldn't be where she is right now.

Troy looked down to see Gabriella smiling which caused him to smile and he placed his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I like your smile."

She blushes a little before turning her head towards his and noticed how blue his eyes looked, "I like your eyes."

That was all it took. One look into each other's eyes. That one look. They sat there for a few moments before finally Troy started leaning in and closed his eyes. Gabriella smiled slightly before also closing her eyes and was waiting to feel Troy's lips on hers which was only a few seconds away and once their lips touch, sparks were flying through both of their bodies.

After a few seconds, Troy slowly pulled away with a smile on his face as he opened his eyes to see Gabriella's eyes still closed but then he leaned down to place a peck on her lips before pulling back, "Gabriella?"

"Hmm?" She moaned a little before opening her eyes to see Troy smiling at her which caused her to blush a little, "Hi."

He chuckled slightly before repeating what she said, "Hi."

"That was…."

"Amazing?"

Gabriella nodded her head before turning her head back towards the water as she leaned her head back onto his chest. Troy kept smiling as he wrapped his arms around her again pulling her as close to him as she could get before placing his chin on her left shoulder. They enjoyed the rest of the sunset and the night sky of their evening, just sitting there and maybe stealing some kisses here and there.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella turned around as they were on the front porch of her house, "I had an amazing time."

"I'm glad," he had a smile on his face before he bent down to place a kiss on her lips for about minute before pulling away, "I'm going to call you tomorrow before and after the game."

"I'll be waiting for those phone calls," she smiled as he placed another kiss on her lips, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," Troy smiled before he started walking backwards and then turned around to head to his car and got in but before he pulled away, he waved goodbye to Gabriella which she returned and then he pulled away from the curb.

Gabriella couldn't help but keep a smile on her face as she turned around to open the front door. Once inside, she closed the door and just sat there for a few moments before pulling away from the door and headed into the living room and saw that the TV was still on so she reached for the remote to turn it off. As she turned, she saw two people on the couch and her eyes widened as she realized what exactly those two people were doing.

"Oh my God!"

**So I worked pretty hard on this chapter. I actually started working on this a couple weeks ago but I didn't have time to finish the whole chapter but now it's done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure when the next one will come out but we'll see. So what did you think of this chapter? What do you think Sharpay and Sam will say to Gabriella and the rest of the guys? What do you think will happen next? Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	16. Sampay?

**Alright so this chapter is kind of just a filler chapter since I honestly don't know what to do for the next Troy/Gabriella part or really just for the next chapter. I hope that you still enjoy this chapter even though it is just a filler. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

**Sampay?**

Gabriella sat in her chair looking at the two people sitting on the couch next to each other. She honestly didn't know what to say. She came home and found them on the couch in a full make out. There were no clothes that were missing but she just was shocked at what they were doing. Well not totally shocked because she expected that this was going to happen one day but to walk in on them with no notice, that's what got her.

"I um," she tried to think of something to say but she shook her head, "I uh…Ok first…I want to know how this happened? I mean, Sharpay you were here by yourself and Sam, you were at the restaurant."

"I knew Sharpay was here along and the guys said that they could handle the restaurant on their own so they told me to go home and spend some time with her," Sam shrugged his shoulders before reaching over to take Sharpay's hand and laced their fingers together, "so I came home and saw her on the couch sleeping and then she woke up and we just spoke a few words before it just happened, we kissed. Gabs, you know how long I've liked her so it was only time that this would happen."

Gabriella nodded her head looking between the two of them and then put a smile on her face, "I'm ok with it but I would have liked some kind of warning before I came in here to find you two on the couch sucking each other's faces. Thank God, I came in when I did or else who knows what would've happened."

"We weren't going to have sex," Sharpay shook her head before looking at Sam, "we were so not going to have sex."

Sam looked at her and gave her a small smirk which caused Sharpay to widen her eyes before he started chuckling and then nudged her, "Chill. I know. We haven't even gone on a first date yet."

"Alright alright Sampay," Gabriella shook her head and then giggled as they both looked at her confused, "Uh your couple name. Sam and Sharpay equals Sampay so stop giving me those faces."

"So it would be like you and Troy as Troyella," Sharpay gave Gabriella a smirk before her eyes widened and she let go of Sam's hand and got excited, "Oh my gosh, tell me, tell me, tell me, how was the date? What did you two do? Oh wait, I know what head planned but tell me your side. Come on, speak woman."

"Well if you stop talking then maybe I will be able to speak," she giggled before she saw Sam roll his eyes but she ignored it, "it was so amazing. It actually started outside when he was trying to put my chair into his car, it was really cute when he was trying to figure it out. Then he took me to the beach where we had a picnic and then I sat in between his legs and leaned back onto him while we watched the sunset and then he brought me home."

"Oh my gosh, that sound so romantic," Sharpay smiled as she saw Gabriella blush a little, "you look happy."

Gabriella nodded her head, "I am happy and it was only the first date."

Sam rolled his eyes, "What makes you think that there will be another one?"

Gabriella and Sharpay looked at him and gasped before they both pushed him back onto the couch and started hitting him with the pillows. Sam started laughing and then grabbed his own pillow and started hitting the two girls back which caused all of them to laugh. They didn't even notice the front door opening and the rest of the Montez clan walked into the house and were now standing at the entrance way of the living room.

Josh looked at them, "I want to join."

Gabriella, Sharpay, and Sam stopped what they were doing and then looked at the three boys which caused Gabriella to giggle, "Hey brothers."

"Well it looks like you three are having fun," Dallas shook his head smiling, "what did we miss?"

"Oh nothing," she shook her head before nodding her head towards Sharpay and Sam, "I came in on them when they were making out."

"No lie," D.C. looked at Sharpay and Sam who both blushed and looked away, "well it's about time you two admitted liking each other. It's been exhausting watching you two try and avoid your feelings."

Sam didn't want to keep talking about him and Sharpay so he smirked, "Gabriella kissed Troy Bolton on her date."

"You did what?" Dallas looked at his little sister, "I thought this was a first date not a kiss the boy I hardly know date."

Gabriella gasped and pointed at Sam, "I kissed him but Sam was basically making out with my best friend when they weren't even on a date but it's ok for him but not me!"

"It's different," D.C. shrugged his shoulders, "you're our little sister and the only girl, Sam is just the third born and a guy, plus we all have been wanting those two to admit their feelings for years so yeah it's different."

"That is totally unfair!" Gabriella shook her head, "Just for that, you can kiss those season tickets for you goodbye. I'm only going to take Sharpay and Josh because they're the good ones here."

"Yes!" Josh threw his fist in the air and pointed at his older brothers, "I'm the favorite."

"Shut up," Dallas pushed him playfully before looking at Gabriella, "you know we're just messing with you. We like Troy so it's ok. If it was anyone else, we would probably hunt him down but it's all good. As long as you're happy, I'm good."

"I am," she nodded her head before looking at Sharpay, "you want to head up to my room?"

"Sure," Sharpay nodded her head and then leaned to place a kiss on Sam's lips, "good night."

Sam smiled before kissing her cheek, "Good night."

Sharpay smiled before standing up from the couch and walked off to Gabriella's room with Gabriella. Sharpay did this a lot, sometimes it seems as if she was living there since she was basically at the Montez's house almost every day especially when she's not working. As they reached Gabriella's room, they stayed up all night talking about Gabriella's date and whether she would keep seeing Troy which of course was a yes and they also talked about Sam. Sharpay wanted to double check with Gabriella that it was ok for her to be dating one of her brothers and Gabriella said it was fine as long if they break up, there will be no tensions because she wouldn't be able to lose her best friend. While they were doing this, the boys were talking to Sam about Sharpay. I guess, you can say, everyone is accepting the very new couple, Sampay.

**Ok so this is the next chapter. I wanted to show the aftermath of what Gabriella found on the couch. I know, many of you probably thought that they were sleeping with each other but I didn't want to jump into anything so quickly so I hope you still liked this chapter. This isn't the shortest chapter of this story so it's not too bad. What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen next? Did you like this chapter? Please leave a review telling me what you think. Thank you!**


	17. Author Note

**Hey readers. Wow. That is probably what you are thinking. Wow, you haven't heard from me in what? 6 months. I can't believe that I haven't written anything since and honestly – I haven't had the will to write any of my stories that I have on this site. I also have been busy working on something that has taken a lot of my time and mind away from the stories on here. I am not totally sure if I will be able to get my head back into writing the stories that I have started on Fanfiction and I'm sorry for those readers who are always very supportive for my stories. **

**I might try to get back involved into my stories again but I'm not sure if I will be able to. I'm actually going to reread the chapters that I have posted already and see if I can get any of the ideas that were originally going through my head back into my head and see what I can do. If it doesn't help, then I might not be on Fanfiction anymore or I will find some way to start another story. I hope you all can understand. You know how much I enjoy writing these stories and how hard it might be for me to not be able to write them. **

**Thank you for understanding and if you have any ideas or questions – please message me or review to this author's note. By the way – I might not be writing but I am still reading the stories that other writers are writing. Well, that's it for now and we'll see what happens after I read my stories over again. I will probably write another author's note after I do that to give you my verdict. Well thanks again and talk to you all again!**


	18. Author Note 2

Hey everyone. I know, I know – you're tired of these author's notes coming from me but it's something that you all need to know.

It's been five months since I have written anything for Fanfiction and YouTube, even after I agreed to start writing up again and at that point, I was ready to write again. But 1) I have not had time to write much or even inspiration for my Troyella stories. 2) I have been focusing on some personal writings like novels, screenplays, and blog. 3) I also have been crazy busy with school that has definitely taken time away from writing here.

This author's not is supposed to let you know that, as of right now, I don't think I will be writing anymore on here but ya never know, MAYBE one day – I will come back on here. I will keep all of my stories up so you can always read them whenever you want, including on my YouTube page.

If you want to stay in touch with me, you can message me on here – go check out my twitter, blog, and personal YouTube page: all links are on my Fanfiction page. Go look there!

Once again, I am sorry and I hope you understand. If all things go as I plan, you will be definitely be hearing me in the near future [not on here but maybe out in the real world ]. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for everything they have done for me over the year.

So until you hear from me again, this will be the last time on here.

Thank you!

P.S. Remember to check out my blog! (Link on page's description)


	19. Update Author Note

Hey everyone. Once again, I know – you are definitely tired of getting these author's notes from me but I'm using these to keep you, my readers, up to date with what's going on.

If you follow Mr. Reality (posting this note on every story of mine) – I want to let you know that I was working on the next chapter and there is a part of the story that I want to get to but for some reason, I don't have the umpft to writing it down. So I'm sorry to say, Mr. Reality is officially cancelled. I'm sorry! You don't know how much I wanted to continue that story, including all the other unfinished stories but for some reason, I just don't have it in me to continue. I hope you all can understand!

Another reason, I am writing you this note is to let you all know that I have been doing much more thinking this past couple weeks about maybe finally publishing a novel, that I have been working on for years. I am in the middle of editing, as we speak. I wanted to let you know this because I don't want you to think that I'm going to stop writing, because I'm not. I can't. It's who I am. I'm just not going to be writing anymore High School Musical (Troyella) stories. I still love and support the High School Musical cast, but it's time for a change. Life is all about changes.

I want to thank all my readers and viewers (from YouTube) for sticking with me through everything on both Fanfiction and YouTube, I'm grateful for each one of you. I am hoping that you will continue following me as I move on into the writing world.

I will still be reading stories on Fanfiction and you can send me messages through here, if you would like to talk. I also have a Facebook page that you can LIKE, also have a personal twitter and YouTube pages that you can follow/subscribe. Also, I have a blog that you can read and follow. All links are on my profile!

Once again, sorry and thank you!

Caitlin 3

P.S. Don't worry, I won't be deleting any of the stories off of here, UNLESS I decide to publish one of them.


End file.
